


A Theft & A Journey

by writingandcoe



Series: The Swindon Files [6]
Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Dresden Files Roleplaying Game
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandcoe/pseuds/writingandcoe
Summary: There's been a theft of an important item from the Winter Court, and Dini wants to know more. Kindred's the first source of information - but his price might be too steep. Soon, both Kindred and Dini are tangled into the mystery, and in more danger than they could have foreseen...Set in an alt universe of the Dresden Files, a timeline and an ocean away from Chicago.





	1. Chasing A Story

I lean back in my chair and run a frustrated hand through my hair. "Fuck."

"What?" Tom's my other half in the office, and glances up from his screen. "Forgotten a word again?"

"No. I don't know whether to contact someone."

He looks back to his computer screen. It's 8am on a Tuesday morning and we've got stories to finish for the Wednesday edition, so he's distracted. "Why?"

"He's dangerous."

"Then take precautions."

I stare at my computer screen and the email that's just come in without seeing it. My silence must say a lot, because he stands up and comes over to my desk, propping his very nice ass on the edge. "D'you want to talk about it?"

I glance up at him.

"That wasn't a good look, Dini. What happened?"

The terror of the Malks is still there. Claws in my shoulder, weight on my back, my cheek pressed against the cold snow and the sharp teeth tightening so slowly on the back of my neck...

I shiver, and shake the memory out of my head. "Ok. I know something's been stolen from the Winter Court. They carried it across Summer territory, and nearly got taken down by the Summer guard. Davido told me there was a fight last night and I've just done some digging." I lean back. "And I've got a contact in the Winter Court. It's a damn juicy story, Tom, but...he's quite dangerous. And he'll want something in return for the story."

"Send someone else?"

I frown. "I can't do that in good faith. He's a bastard. I know what he's capable of, and I don't like touching him with a bargepole."

"But the story's worth it?"

"The guy going through Summer territory knocked two trolls and three Sidhe flat without breaking a sweat, and essentially thumbed his nose at the Queen and Lady. That's not power to be sniffed at. Summer doesn't know what he'd taken, but they know it was powerful."

"So yes." Tom shifts his ass on the desk. Sometimes I think it's a shame he's gay. "Well, can't you take me as well?"

"I could take half of Tony's thugs and it wouldn't make a difference with this man." I consider it. "I guess I may as well see if he'll talk to me, and what he wants for the story."

 

_What was stolen from the Court last night?_

A text comes back within thirty seconds. _No idea what you're on about, dollface._

_I'll pay for the info._

_Off the record._

_No can do._

There's a break in the texts. And then I get, _What are you offering for the story?_

_You owe me two favours. This will pay one of them._

_No can do. New deal or nothing._

Fuck. He's got me there - I want this story. _What do you want?_

_You for a night, and throw in a human friend as well._

I stare at my phone for a moment. Kindred's got some nerve! _No._

_Well, I want to get laid. Either you or find me someone who will, sweetcheeks._

_Run out of Faeries?_

_I like human-_

I stop reading at that point, and call the Winter Emissary various names. Single-minded doesn't really cut it when it comes to Kindred.

"What?" Tom asks.

I glance up at him, and then back to my phone. "The bastard wants-"

And then I stop, consider, and hand Tom my phone. 

Thirty seconds later, he hands it back. "He wants sex for the story? Who the hell does this guy think he is?"

"It's entirely in character, believe me," I say dryly. "Look, I've got a favour that I can call in with the White Court, but you did say..."

Tom obviously twigs why I showed him the texts, and blushes bright red. The last time we went out to the pub, he had a few too many and told me exactly how frustrated he was that he hadn't had sex since his ex broke up with him. "Oh. I didn't even think...what's this guy like?"

"Tall, muscled. Badly scarred...he was in a car crash. But he looks good." I can feel the faint smile lingering on my lips. "And he knows what he's doing."

"You've slept with him before?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny..."

"Yeah, yeah, ok." He considers it, and then shakes his head. "My housemate..."

"You could use my place."

He raises an eyebrow, and then shrugs. "You really want this story."

It's my turn to blush. "I'll sleep on the sofa, you...! Look, this is serious! Someone blew holes in Summer, and that's not done lightly. Kindred's my best bet to get more than soundbites on it, and it gets you laid. Stop complaining."

Tom grins. "Well, I trust you. Let's face it, it's gotta be better than some drunk in a sleazy club. I'm in."

_You're on. Sir Dan, now._

 

Neutral Territory is the Sir Daniel Arms in central Swindon. I'm already leaning on the bar when the tall, scarred man walks in. His eyes briefly scan the room and then he strolls over to me with a grin that lights up his eyes. "Morning, dollface."

I can't help but smile back at him. "So?"

"Buy me a drink and let's talk."

"So is this on the record for the Winter Court?" I ask as we grab one of the small tables at the back of the pub. It's pretty quiet in here, but privacy is good.

"Mab's allowing me to talk to you." Kindred grimaces and puts his pint down. "She wants the story out into the human domain so you'll be looking for this guy. It's one less place for him to hide."

I grin and pull my notebook out. "Awesome. Talk!"

The Winter Court had, in some way that Kindred wasn't aware of - "Before my time," - got hold of a near-complete version of the Necronomicon, which contains a collection of pretty damn powerful spells. This had been stored at Arctis Tor, in the vaults. From what Kindred told me, you wouldn't want to be breaking in...in addition to standard security they had a wide range of Fae magic, and Winter isn't known for being nice. Death would not come quickly to anyone getting in when Mab didn't want them to.

And someone had broken in.

Well, someone had walked in. Grabbed the Necronomicon. And then walked out, deliberately triggering all the traps behind them to make the Winter Court think they were still in there.

"Trying to slow us down," was Kindred's comment. "Make us take time to deactivate all of the traps rather than checking the borders. It worked, too."

So the thief had walked out, and then run like hell.

That was the point they'd taken - been forced to take? Or deliberately taken? - a route through Summer territory, and encountered the guard. Three Sidhe and two trolls had been left in pieces and a large part of the landscape had been blitzed with a spell that meant nothing would grow again for a long time. Lady Rowan and Queen Titania were, understandably, pretty pissed off.

"And I think this is the point," Kindred says, "that you tell me how you know about this. Obviously someone in Summer tipped you off. Your pretty-boy been spilling the wrong beans?"

We've got steak and chips by this point, and Kindred's only halfway through his thanks to the amount of talking he's been doing. I put my fork down and ignore the jibe about Warren. "Some of the Little Folk were involved in the border patrol and obviously news got back to Davido, so I asked some questions this morning. They're all fuming about the no-grow spell. What I don't understand, though, is why the thief pissed off Summer. Even if going through their territory was deliberate, why antagonise the Court? Particularly when you've just pissed off Winter?"

"Maybe it was an accident?" Kindred suggests. "That spell does target anything living, so works on Summer Fae. It could have been a panic reaction."

I shrug. "Well, the thief headed through Summer. Hit a patrol, whomped them, and left. They were over Summer's borders before a larger force got there. Once Titania realised where the thief had come from and what he was carrying, she shut the borders. It's Winter's issue."

Kindred nodded. "Mab's put trackers on the trail already. And the final piece of information for you, dollface, is the thief." He's unexpectedly sober. "He's a shapeshifter."

"How do you know that?"

He bares his teeth in something approaching a grin. "Partly Mab. And partly it's useful to have someone with Sight on the staff."

"You saw him."

"Nah. They leave certain...echoes. Or their magic does."

"Name? Description?"

Kindred gives me a look that suggests I'm stupid. "You think a description will help for a shapeshifter?"

"Favourite shape?" I suggest acidly. "And known name?"

"Good point. He tends to go by Goodman Grey. Medium height, dark hair, looks pretty normal. His eye'll be weird, though. They tend to have a...well, they look slightly metallic?"

"That really helps with a description to put in a newspaper." I grumble, but write it down anyway. "Ok. So why was it stolen? Who hired him?"

"The last person he was hired by was the Fomor. Got no reason to think it's anyone different this time. The Necronomicon is definitely the sort of thing they're interested in collecting."

"Selling."

"Obtaining. Selling, bribery, using. Depends on what it is."

"So the thief nicked this, and is currently heading for wherever the Fomor are to try to sell it to them."

"Yup. I personally think Vegas, as that seems to be the location of choice at the moment."

"Any other possible locations?"

"They like water, so big cities. Amsterdam's a favourite, as is Venice. Nice and sleazy too. North America's corrupt enough for them."

I finish scribbling notes and run my eyes back up the page, and then lift them to Kindred. "And you're going to let me publish all of this?"

"As widely as you can. We want the human world to know and be on the lookout."

"Won't it admit weakness to anyone supernatural?"

Kindred bares his teeth again. It isn't a nice look. "It'll tell anyone in the supernatural world that anything they care about isn't safe. They know about the security Mab can put in place, and someone strolled into Arctis Tor and back out again. Whoever this thief is, they're a threat to anyone, and Mab's happy for everyone to get a little bit more paranoid."

"That makes perfect sense for Mab. Go over the security again for me?"

It ends up being four pints, two plates of steak'n'chips and the largest ice-cream sundae I've ever seen when Kindred finishes the story. My notebook's got five pages of notes, and I'm grinning. "That's a good story."

"Worth the price?"

"Yeah. Look, I want to get this written up and get it out, plus notify a stack of contacts. Are you coming back tonight?"

"Should I turn up on your doorstep again, dollface?"

"Sure. 10pm?"

"Laters, then." He winks at me and saunters out.


	2. The Price of a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting information will cost you...

Tom's mouth is open by the time he's halfway through my notes. I'm typing as fast as my fingers can move, getting as much down as I can remember from them. "This is...they're accusing the Fomor? Without any proof? This is a declaration of war!"

"They're using us, that's all. They'll use the Accords if they do have an issue, so there's no problem with telling us - it's a shot across the bows, not a declaration of war. Let's do two articles," I decide. "One on the theft, and one as a statement from the owners of the item. Then we can at least be objective for one, and I can add the Summer Court info too."

Tom's still flicking. "Wow. This is juicy. I like."

"We need to get it out now, though. Kindred said 10pm."

"I'll get typing."

 

It's half eight by the time we get the story out, and I slump back in the chair. We've had to do a couple of different versions; I've done a full one for my Paranet contacts and a reduced version for the Internet, and Tom's been wrestling with the human-world translation. But we've managed to hit our deadlines with all of them. "Fuck, that was hard."

Tom's just proofing his final piece with Rachel hovering at his elbow. He hits send, and leans back. "Ok, sent. Rachel, are we done?"

The editor's turned to speak to someone else, but turns back briefly. "Yeah. Good work, guys. Don't be too late tomorrow morning," she adds over her shoulder as she strides off down the office to check with the printers. "I think this might be big."

I collect my bag and turn my computer off as Tom grabs his jacket. "So we're going to yours? How come this guy knows where you live?" I think Tom had only found out my address after three years of knowing me, and it was a sore point with a few people in the office that I tended towards privacy.

"I told him." I grimace as we thud down the stairs. "He left a damn rose on my front doorstep a few months ago."

"There's history? Well, you did say he's dangerous." He's suddenly looking nervous. "I'm now worrying about what I've got myself into."

"He should be ok. He's got to behave himself while in my house." I step out into the cool of the evening, breathing deeply to get the stale office air out of my lungs, and wave for a taxi. "A warning for you; he's a half-Fae bastard. He'll trick you, lie to you and when you think you've got him figured out, do something so kind and human that it breaks down every barrier. But...he's human. He might be a bit rough but that's it."

"I can live with bruises. So what's the history?"

I fill Tom in with a slightly amended version of my encounters with Kindred and the Winter Court as we head back to my house in the back of a slightly smelly taxi. My colleague's seen enough of the supernatural that he's fairly happy with everything, but the Malks make him shiver. "Wow, that sounds close."

"Tony was furious." I usually keep my allegiance to the mafia close to my chest, but Tom knows I'm a contact.

"I'm not surprised."

We swing into Cricklade Road, and I get the taxi to stop at the end of Avening Street. As Tom's paying the driver, I murmur, "Davido..."

The tiny Faerie pops into view in front of me. "Ice Cream Lady!"

"Is there anyone around? Glamoured, maybe?"

"I will check!" He shoots off in a cloud of shimmers. Irritating as the Little Folk can be, they're very pretty. As the taxi pulls away and Tom walks over, the tiny Faerie comes back. "Nothing, Ice Cream Lady!"

Tom's looking a little wide-eyed, although they have met before. Davido flutters himself down to sit on my shoulder and we head for my house. Nothing's untoward as I unlock the door and automatically invite Tom in. It's a habit now for guests, even though I know that I don't need to do it for most humans. He shucks off his suit jacket and hangs it on a hook as I slide my shoes off and drop my bag on the bench by the door.

"Davido?" I add. "The Winter Emissary's going to be here tonight. He's coming as my guest, and he will behave himself. Can you inform the Summer Knight that I am not available until tomorrow evening, and then return here?"

"Yes, Ice Cream Lady!" The tiny Faerie salutes me, and then the letterbox bangs in a shower of sparkly dust.

"I can't get used to that," Tom mutters as he follows me into the kitchen.

"It still freaks me out a bit," I admit, and head for the fridge. "Wine?"

"You angel. Got any white?"

"Absolutely." I pour us both a glass and dump the bottle on the table as Tom takes over one end of the sofa. When I next look up, he's pulled his tie off and is undoing his top button.

"I love the suit, but it's nice to relax," he comments when he sees my expression.

"Just go for comfort," I tease, happy in my own choice of smart jeans and a button-down shirt.

"I look too scruffy!" He's undoing his cuffs and rolling the sleeves up, and then scoops up the wine again and leans back. "That's better."

We talk about the theft for a while, both managing to relax a little. The wine certainly helps with that and when I next glance at the clock, we've drunk half the bottle and it's just gone ten.

And there's a knock on the door.

I pad down the hallway on bare feet and glance through the spyhole. Kindred's white-streaked hair greets me; he appears to be alone, and so I slide the chain off.

He grins at me as I open the door. I always underestimate how tall he is and forget how tiny I feel when standing in front of him. "Evening, dollface."

"Please come in, Kindred."

He steps over the threshold and waits while I shut and lock the door. "So are you prepared for this?"

"It's not me on offer, as you well know," I tell him levelly. "Are you going to behave yourself, or do I have to find some handcuffs?"

"Oh, sex and violence?" He smirks at me. "Sounds kinky."

"Kindred..."

He grins and cups my cheek. His kiss is sweet and gentle. "I'll be nice."

I snort. "That'd be a first. Come and meet him."

Tom stands as I enter, and then I step aside. "Tom, this is Kindred. Tom's a colleague of mine. Kindred's the Winter Emissary."

Kindred scans my fellow-reporter up and down. I admit that Tom's looking pretty good tonight; his suit trousers are tight enough to show off his ass and his shirt's slightly rumpled. Combined with blond hair so pale it's almost white and slightly flushed cheeks from the wine, he's enough to make Kindred's eyes linger as they shake hands. "Pleased to meet you." Then the Winter Emissary turns to me. "Well, I'd have preferred a woman, but..." And he grins at me. "I'm not complaining. Nice choice, dollface."

"Why do you call her that?" Tom asks, sitting back down and quirking an eyebrow. "She'd murder me if I tried."

"He's a bastard," I say. "And he's saved my life. He's allowed."

Tom laughs, and Kindred dumps his lanky form on the sofa next to my colleague, who promptly focuses all of his attention on the Emissary. "How come you're Winter Court?"

Kindred snorts. "You're a reporter, aren't you! Got sold to them to cure a heart defect, and then they saved my life after a car crash. How did Dini sucker you into this gig?"

"Dry spell. And it pays the bill for the story."

"You could have had White Court," I add mildly, and grin at Kindred's unimpressed look. "They're human. Technically."

That gets a smirk. "No, thanks. I'll take what you're offering." He raises one hand to cup Tom's cheek in the same way that he did mine, Tom's face tilted up and Kindred's messy hair falling across his eyes.

Luckily, that's the point that Davido decides to re-appear, and I can turn away from the kiss. "Ice Cream Lady! I have returned."

"Can you stay out the way tonight, Davido?" I murmur. Luckily my tiny guard can be quiet when he wants to be, and the two men don't appear to have noticed him. "Stay in the house but don't get in the way unless I ask you to."

"I can do this for you, Ice Cream Lady!" We did have a night in yesterday with a pot of Tony's coffee ice cream and two episodes of Friends (don't ask me why the Little Folk adore that show, but they do), and so he owes me. He vanishes from sight, and I cast a quick glance across to the sofa - they're both still engrossed in the kiss. Kindred's hand is winding up into the fine white hair, and Tom's hands starting to explore across Kindred's chest; both men are almost completely oblivious to everything. I can feel the heat in my cheeks and my breath is shallow, and I turn myself away. They're not trying to be private, but I still feel embarrassed to be watching.

I pad into the hallway to grab my laptop from my bag and set up at the breakfast bar, trying to ignore the pair on the sofa. It's long enough for me to have got into my emails and answered two when they re-surface, and I look round to find Tom reaching for his wine glass, his face flushed and lips wet.

Kindred gives me a wink as Tom drains the glass and then picks up the bottle, extending it towards me. "Refill?"

I shake my head. I'm barely halfway through my second refill, for all that Tom's now pouring a third.

"And for you?" Tom adds, quirking an eyebrow at Kindred.

The Winter Emissary shakes his head. "I stay off that stuff since I joined the Court. I don't want another crash."

"Wouldn't they just save you again?" I ask.

"It'd cost me another bit of soul." There's pain in Kindred's eyes. "Then they'd own me. They only own two pieces so far."

I take a sip of my wine and sigh. "Fucking Faeries."

"Literally," Kindred smirks. "So, dollface. Are you going to do anything, or are you just here to look pretty?"

"I'm not part of the package. Isn't looking pretty your job?" I shoot back. "Oh, no, wait."

"I'm not here to look decorative," Kindred starts, grinning.

"No," Tom interrupts brazenly, "you're here to fuck. Come on."

Kindred gives me a smirk as he's pulled up off the sofa and led out of the room, and I shake my head, trying not to smile.

And then I find my headphones. I have a suspicion that they might be noisy.

 

They're not too noisy - or at least, I'm able to ignore it with the help of Abba and a knotty article. I sneak up upstairs to get changed and ignore the moans coming from behind the closed door as I brush my teeth, but apart from that I don't hear anything. Certainly when I wake, curled under a blanket on my sofa in the dawn light, I'm not aware of having slept badly.

I'm already working when Tom appears, and gesture to the kettle. "It's still hot."

"Angel." He makes himself coffee and sits down - a little gingerly - with the steaming mug.

"So?" I ask.

Tom's lips, still faintly swollen and red from last night, curve into a smile. "I enjoyed myself a lot."

"I'm glad. Worth the story?"

"I'd say so. Any news?"

I shrug. "Rachel texted me. I think a lot of people are interested, but it sounds like she's fielding it all. She hasn't phoned me yet so that's a good sign. Are you going to head in?"

He nods. "Yeah, just to keep an eye on things. Plus I'm not sure I can cope with anything more after last night. Everything aches!"

I grin. "Is he awake?"

"Not yet."

"You want a shower?"

Tom stands and stretches, and then smiles at me. He's got dark circles under his eyes, but he looks pretty awake. "I'll head home first. I want a change of clothes anyway." He hesitates by the counter. "I'll see you later?"

"Sounds like I'm off the hook for a bit as far as Rachel's concerned, but yeah, I'll be in."

He looks like he wants to say something more, which I'm sure relates to Kindred. But after a second he nods and heads off to find his shoes.

 

When I pad upstairs with a mug of coffee ten minutes later, Kindred's still asleep. His face is relaxed and he seems entirely at peace; even the faint lines of tension that are usually around his eyes are gone. I leave the coffee by the bedside and pad back downstairs.

An hour later, I've nearly finished my emails when there's movement in the doorway. I glance up to find a yawning Kindred there with the mug of coffee in one hand. It's steaming. "Morning, dollface."

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"I don't feel like someone's going to stab me in the back here," he says, wandering in and leaning on the counter next to me. He's stark naked, and looks really good. "I slept better than I have for years."

"How did you get the coffee hot again?"

"Just took the cold out of it. There's an ice-cube on your bedside table."

I quirk an eyebrow at him. "For later use?"

He smirks at me. "Oh, you're up for that? Has sweetcheeks gone, by the way?" he adds.

"Yeah, about an hour ago. He's keeping an eye on things in the office."

"So?"

"Don't you have to be back to help Mab with the search?"

"Nah, she set the furry bastards on it," he says casually, sipping the coffee. I suppress a shiver. Having Malks chasing me would not be something I'd want even if I was a powerful wizard. "Plus half of Winter. I'm probably going to Vegas and keep an eye on things there, but not for a few days. Mab's probably grateful at the moment that I'm keeping you out of the way."

"Why would I get in the way?"

"Wouldn't a chase make a great story?"

"A capture would make an even better one."

"I'll try to keep you filled...in." He smirks at me. "Advance payment?"

"You had a night of debauchery, and you're asking for more sex?" He's still smirking at me, and I realise he's just trying to push my buttons. "Fuck off, Kindred."

And then I get another of those quick, sweet kisses that always surprise me. "I don't need more favours right now, dollface," he murmurs into my ear, his hand cool against my cheek. "Maybe if you start asking too much."

"So, anything," I snark at him as he steps back.

He grins at me. "Hey, always happy to do you a favour. Same terms."

I roll my eyes. "Get dressed and get out."

He winks at me and strolls off, whistling. I hear him moving around upstairs, and then footsteps on the stairs. I half expect him to come back in and try to wind me up some more, but there's only the sound of the front door shutting.

I stare unseeing at my emails for a moment, and try to find a swearword that fits. Goddamn bastard Winter Faeries.

But I got my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think it's over? Nope!


	3. A Request For Help

It's always Wednesdays that cause the trouble...

On this particular Wednesday, I've got a deadline. I'm a newspaper journalist at the Swindon Advertiser, and I've got fifteen browser tabs, two email accounts, three articles and one bar of chocolate open. My desk is littered with two cold mugs of coffee, one half-eaten sandwich, and a rather unseasonal bunch of flowers that are still fresh a week after they were delivered. I've also got a small Tinkerbell-like fairy lying in my in-tray, singing something off-key. Don't ask.

But with all that, now is really not a good time for reception to ring up.

I pick up the phone and cradle it between my shoulder and cheek so that I can continue typing. "Hi, Seb."

"Mr Kindred is asking to see you."

My first instinct is to swear. My second is to roll my eyes. I suppress both. "What does he want?"

There's a brief pause, and then a lower voice comes over the phone. "I need your help."

I hesitate. Kindred's an arrogant, manipulative bastard who has somehow become a friend, fuck-buddy, and information source - and has saved my life twice. He's proud enough that if he's asking for help, he really needs it. Just what I don't need, then. "I'll be right down."

Tom glances up as I slam the phone back on the cradle and stand. "You're busy."

"This is probably important." I leave my fairy in the in-box - he's sleeping off my second sandwich, anyway - and tap down the stairs.

The Fae Emissary to the Sidhe Court of Winter, otherwise known by "Kindred", is sitting in one of the chairs in the reception of the Swindon Advertiser when I get there, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He's in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt that's seen better days, and his white-streaked hair has grown so that it's almost at his shoulders. His badly scarred face ripples as he grins at me. "Hello, dollface."

"What do you want?" I admit it isn't the most gracious greeting.

"Information." He stands up, all angles and muscle, looming over me.

"So you didn't come by just to check up? I'm flattered." I nod to the receptionist and jerk my head at Kindred. "Come on up, we can use a meeting room."

"Oh, really?" I know him well enough that I don't need to turn to see the smirk on his face. "What for?"

"The private conversation you're obviously wanting." I head up to the first floor, and flip the sign on the meeting room to 'busy'. "Do you want a drink?"

"Water if you've got it." He sits down as I fill two glasses, looking around. "Nice."

I sit down a few seats away. "So?"

"I'm still trailing the theft." He straightens and rests his elbows on the table, the light-hearted smirk falling off his face to be replaced with a more serious expression. "We've traced Grey to Vegas, and I know you've got some contacts there. I've hit dead ends. I need help."

Last time I saw Kindred, a powerful and valuable book had just been stolen from the Winter Court vaults by a shapeshifter. I helped Kindred get the story out to the mortal world and the supernatural one, but hadn't heard anything in the past two weeks. If the thief has been traced to Vegas...I consider. "Why me?"

"You'll help. And you're prettier company than anyone else I can ask." That brings his grin back. "Vegas is Summer Court territory, as well as being a supernatural gang-bang. I'm being blocked at every turn. I need someone who can get people to talk."

"I can do Summer Court and Paranet and Fomor. What do you need?"

"All of 'em."

"So you just want a list of people, codewords, introductions?"

He shrugs and takes a drink. "I'll take you with me if you'll come, dollface."

"I'm not that big, Kindred. I only know people through Tony, and the Paranet."

"That's more than I do." He jabs a finger at me as he puts his glass down, suddenly serious again. "Dini, my Queen is on my back. I'm not really human and the contacts know it; I can be traced. You can't, and you know people. I have to find out who he sold this to and where it's gone. Name your price."

I hesitate. I can't believe I'm considering this. "I'd need to check with Tony, and here. But I'm owed some holiday. How long do you think this will take?

He shrugs. "Give it a week, dollface. If we finish sooner, then you've got a holiday..."

I can't help the smile that crosses my face as he smirks at me. "Ok, ok. I'll come. I don't know what I want in payment, though. You have to swear to protect me, but beyond that, I don't know."

He holds out a hand. "You'll help me trace Grey and the book in Vegas to the best of your abilities, you'll protect and travel with me, and you won't betray me. In return I'll protect and travel with you, I won't betray you, and I'll negotiate a price with you on our return."

I lean back. I can wipe away my workload with a thought - for something like this, it can wait, or go to other people. And a holiday in Vegas wouldn't be a bad thing - although it wouldn't be a holiday. It would be hard work...

What the hell, I'm a sucker for punishment. It's an opportunity that I can't pass up; I'm just starting to make a name for myself in the supernatural world, and just starting to secure allies. This is a chance to actually prove myself and stretch my wings a little. I stretch out a hand, and feel Kindred's cool skin on mine as he shakes. "All right. Let me go and talk to my boss and then Tony. How quickly do you need to leave?"

He shrugs. "It's been two weeks, so another day won't make a difference."

"I'll need a bit of time to wrap up some work, then. Is that ok?"

"Sure. How do you want to travel?"

I think. "I'll see if I can arrange flights, if you're ok with that."

He looks slightly relieved. The other option is the NeverNever, and that isn't the friendliest way to travel - as I know from a previous misadventure. "Sure thing. I'll go and talk to the Winter Court and let them know you're on board." He hesitates. "Are you going to get Summer backup?"

I bite my lip, and then meet his eyes. "Do you think I should?"

He's obviously fighting with himself before he answers. The Winter Court's hatred of the Summer Court is entirely mutual and has broken out into very bloody and destructive warfare over the centuries, despite both Courts being necessary to maintain a balance. His natural inclination is to refuse any help from Summer, but eventually practicality wins and he spits out, "Yes. I need a Summer rep for Vegas, and you'll need the protection."

I nod. "I'll go there as well, then, and I need to see my brother. D'you want to come back this evening?"

"I'll come by your place after I finish?" he offers.

"Sure thing."

 

My boss Rachel is easy - I'm owed a lot of holiday. She looks at the calendar, scribbles a note to herself, and tell me to have a nice time. My workload is less easy, but Tom takes the news of my holiday with his usual sanguine attitude and agrees to take on two of my articles. I finish the third in twenty minutes and send it out, and then close down all my tabs. "Tom, can you check both of my emails?" I ask as I set an out of office message that's completely useless at telling anyone anything beyond the fact I'm not reading their messages.

He nods. I've got a couple of more discreet and unusual channels of communication, which he'll monitor for me. "What's the best contact?"

"My phone or Tony. Nothing will be instant."

He smiles at me. "Have a nice time."

I gather the few things I need and then head out, calling the news to a few colleagues. Most respond with jokes, and I wave. The news'll go round fast enough, and Tom can field most of the queries.

Next stop, Tony.

 

My brother's fingers are twitching. He doesn't have a lot of choice in whether I agree to this set-up or not, but he can definitely see the possibilities. "Well, you know more of the contacts over there than I do. I'll call in some favours and let people know to expect you, and you can use my name. Why are you helping him, sorreletta?"

I shrug. "I'm bored, I guess."

"Between werewolves and vampires, and you're bored..." He sighs and leans back in his worn office chair. My brother may be a mafia boss with a stupidly large amount of money going in and out of his empire, but he doesn't believe in spending it when he doesn't have to, and that includes his office furniture.

"I haven't travelled much, Tony. It's a chance to get out of the office." I've got itchy feet. I want to see more of the world than here, and the bits that Warren and Kindred have shown me just make me want to see more. "Plus it should be fairly safe. Kindred's the one doing the running around."

Tony snorts. "You know my thoughts on him! Take your ammo."

"I'll pick some up."

My brother comes round the desk as I stand, and kisses my forehead. "I could come with you..."

"You're well-known. I'll be fine." I smile at him. "You worry too much."

"With good reason. Anyway...you're not going to get a direct flight. Want me to sort it?"

I hesitate. "How much will it cost?"

"I've got a favour or two to call in." Tony smiles at me. "And I have to look after my family, sorreletta."

I raise an eyebrow. "You're voluntarily spending money on me?"

"It's the first time you've let me do something nice in a while."

I can't help a smile. My brother and I have a love-hate relationship, and I usually won't let him do anything - much as he tries. "All right. Do we need a car?"

"I'll sort it all. Go and pack."

 

Next stop: backup of a different sort. I get the bus over to Lydiard, staring unseeing out of the window as we trundle through the streets.

I want to chase this. I was fascinated by the story when I first heard about it - fascinated enough to risk another encounter with Kindred, which I can't say was one I want to repeat, although it did get me my information. But the story...who would risk Mab's Vault to get the book? There must be a lot at stake for it. Money, favours, a promise of something...

And the person who was hired to steal it. A shapeshifter, a man who can get into the Vault without triggering any alarms, who can waltz straight past some of the most powerful magical protections around. Goodman Grey...I turn the name over in my mind, tasting it. Normal, Kindred had said, apart from the eyes. I haven't been able to find out much more about him without risking his attention, but I found some of his history. Previous heists, old loves, old contacts. He's for hire if you know where to go and, I suspect, have an interesting enough commission.

I wonder if that's why he took it. And for a moment, I see the aching loneliness in Warren's eyes: the years of servitude, the endless power held in check by a web of obligations and debt. If you had eons to live, wouldn't you be bored?

My phone dings, distracting me. Flights sorted. Details emailed. Tony's nothing if not efficient.

I hop off the bus at Lydiard, and hesitate. I'm asking for Summer's help to go to Las Vegas and chase a shapeshifter who stole a book - not that Summer will care, it was a Winter possession - and destroyed a chunk of Summer land. That's my hook, and they're not likely to get a better in. Winter aren't going to tell Summer anything, so I'm their best chance.

I don't know if Titania's going to care, but it's worth a try. If I want to chase this, I need Titania's help, much as I'm not sure I want to ask for it. I don't know what it will cost me.

Do I want to chase this?

I start walking through the park. It's a grey day, cold enough to be slightly unpleasant, and I jam my hands into my pockets. I do want to chase this. I've spent the past two weeks researching, emailing Paranet contacts, even asking my supernatural contacts what they know - discreetly, of course. I've got some interesting information.

I'm stubborn. And I'm curious. I want to know more about the story, and the thief.

And hey, I get to go to Vegas! With Kindred, but you can't have everything perfect.

I square my shoulders, and step through the portal into Summer.

 

What feels like hours later but seems to have only been minutes, I'm heading back on the bus through the Swindon traffic, trying to make sense of my Summer visit. Kindred is waiting on my doorstep with a black bag by his feet, chatting to Mica. He stands up as I approach. "Fancy seeing you here, dollface."

"Kindred, you're invited in," I say, suddenly feeling tired as I unlock the door. "What did your Court say?"

"They're happy. Well, they're not happy that I've called in help, but who cares. It's not like they have any better ideas." Kindred dumps his bag in the hall. "You?"

"Warren wasn't happy." My lover had been supremely unhappy in a cold, cut-off way that I hadn't seen before...he was even more formal than usual, and my chest is suddenly a tight band of misery at the memory. It had been Titania's permission that had swayed the balance, and Warren had grudgingly accepted it. I try to shrug off the hurt and lighten my tone. "He's just been sent off to China on some mission, and I think he was more annoyed that he wouldn't be anywhere near me if I got into trouble."

Kindred snorts. "Big surprise."

"It wasn't you, for once." I manage a half-smile. "And the Queen can't interfere as it's a Winter Court matter, and so she can't do anything overt. But she gave me a shield." I slide my sleeve up, and show him the silver-and-bronze woven bracelet that's now on my wrist. I've also got a tiny acorn attached to a chain around my neck, for use if I need to summon Court help. I've got no idea what it will bring, but I'm grateful they gave me that much. The possibility of finding the person who damaged Summer territory was enough of a lure to make Titania stick her neck out.

Kindred nods. "So, we're set?"

"Yeah. Tony's sent me documents through, and there'll be a plane at Bristol airport at eight this evening. He's sending a car to pick us up at six, so I've got an hour to pack. Have you got a passport?"

Kindred fishes in his bag and produces one. "Yep. Anything else I need?"

"Anything...unofficial...that I should know about?"

He rummages and produces a bracelet that looks a little like mine, and a couple of rings. "Only some magical toys. They won't get detected." He holds a ring out for me to look at. It's a white-blue silver, hammered into the intricate overlaps of snowflakes, and-

I jerk my hand back with a hiss as it burns my fingers. Kindred's eyes are wide as he picks it up, and I turn my hand to show him the white-red skin of the frost burn.

"I didn't think you were that Summer," the Winter Emissary mutters. "What else did she give you?" I pull the acorn out and show him, and he winces. "Ah, that'd do it. Can you take it off for a minute?"

I'm starting to trust him - I pull the chain over my head without wondering if he's trying to get under my guard. He shuts his eyes and holds a hand out in my direction, and then nods. "Yeah, that's the problem. The bracelet is just a defensive shield but that's linked to the Court. They'll be able to track you, too."

I swallow. "I guess they need to know where to send the help if I ask for it."

The Winter Emissary's eyebrows quirk. "That they do. But it's upsides and downsides, dollface. Weren't you packing?"

I scowl at him and head upstairs to pack.


	4. Viva Las Vegas

Three hours later, we're sitting amongst a few other passengers in a small jet, waiting to take off. There's a few businessmen, one smartly-dressed woman, and two skinny girls who I'm sure are models. Kindred hasn't been able to take his eyes off them.

"Two at once?" I murmur to him as the plane stops.

"Why not?" Their waves of hair can be seen a few rows in front of us. "The more the better."

"I don't think this plane has a bedroom."

"Ah, who needs that." He grins and stretches out, cat-like and lithe. The seats are far enough apart that even his lanky form fits well, and he's obviously enjoying it. "There are ways."

"Well, have fun." The acceleration pushes me back in the seat, and then we're flying. I watch out of the window as Bristol's lights drop away from us, and then pull a book out of my bag and immerse myself in that as Kindred undoes his seatbelt and prowls off.

When I surface an hour later as the steward offers me food, Kindred's down the plane with the girls, making them laugh. I choose a sandwich and go back to my book.

It's three hours later, just as I've put my book away and curled up in my seat to get some sleep, that he reappears. I open one eye. "Fun?"

"Definitely." He grins at me. "I've got an address, too. They're in town for a few days."

"Just don't get distracted." I yawn and close my eyes.

 

It's 4am, our time, when we land in Vegas, but they're eight hours behind us. The sun's just setting as we head into the terminal, and I can feel the heat coming off the tarmac... although it doesn't seem to be affecting me. I'm guessing that's something to do with the Summer Court, considering I was close to overheating last time I came here.

Kindred leans over to me. "Need some cool, dollface? Can't have you overheating."

I shake my head and touch the acorn, hidden under my thin shirt. I see his eyes widen fractionally, but then he shrugs.

The trip through passport control is fairly quick - Tony's sorted everything, which is nice - and when we step out into arrivals, there's a woman with a "Richardson" sign. She smiles at Kindred and I, obviously recognising us from a description. "Welcome to Vegas! There's rooms booked for you at the Wyndham Grand Desert. If you'd like to follow me..."

Kindred's looking around as we head out to the taxi. "So where do we start?"

"Check in, and then you give me as much information as possible." I'm staring out at the bright lights as we drive down the wide streets. The traffic's just picking up. "Then we go hunting."

The Wyndham Grand is nicely cool after the heat outside. I check us in, and then hand Kindred his key. "Let's dump our stuff and head out?"

"Sure, dollface." He's got the room next to mine, and I briefly glance around my own as I dump my bag. Bathroom, double bed, air con...nice enough.

I rap on Kindred's door, and he opens it bare-chested, with his hair damp. I'd guess he's just dunked his head under the tap. "Ok, ok. Just coming."

"I can wait." I step inside and sit on the bed, looking around as he goes into the bathroom. "So, update me. Where did you get to?"

He comes out again with a towel on his head, scrubbing his hair furiously. "Grey. Shapeshifter. He came through from the NeverNever on Wynn Golf Club, and then the Little Folk lost him. The White Court let slip to me that he was still in town, and staying at Palms. I traced his room, but he was never in it. I've caught his...signature...a few times on the Strip, but never anywhere I could get to. He's in town but I can't find him."

"And the book?"

"No one would even answer my questions. They know Mab's after it. Everyone just clammed up or pretended ignorance."

I nod as he drops the towel on the floor and pulls a t-shirt over his head. "All right. I need to check in with someone at Caesar's, and then I've got a few places we can start. Ready to go?"

He grins wolfishly at me, and rakes a hand through his hair. "Sure thing, dollface."

 

My first stop is Caesar's Palace. A taxi drops us at the door, and I stroll comfortably into the casino, glancing around as I get some chips. The table I want is near the middle...blackjack, there.

"Go and play on the slot machines," I tell Kindred when he tries to follow.

"But..."

"Just for the look of it."

There's an empty seat at the table, and I slide into it. The dealer nods, and I flick a chip onto the table. A few hands later, I'm starting to get into it. I don't usually like gambling, but Tony and I played enough when we were children that I know how to play.

Two hands later, I'm dealt two Jacks. I obediently fold, flick my losses onto the table, and stroll away to find Kindred.

I'm peering over his shoulder when someone comes up behind me. "Fancy seeing you here," a voice drawls.

"What a pleasant surprise," I riposte with a half-smile, turning. The only sign of Jack's age is his white hair, which he keeps silver on purpose. "How are you?"

"Never better." He kisses my cheek with a genuine smile. "A few years since I've seen you, kid. Who's your friend?"

"Kindred, this is Jack."

The Winter Emissary unfolds from the seat and sticks out a hand. "Hi."

Jack shakes it, eyeing up Kindred's scars. "So what's your first step?" he says to me.

"The 7-11, unless you've got anything for us."

"He's still in town," Jack says, still with the smile, but I can see the seriousness under it. "Rumours of a job being planned that needs his talents."

"Any danger to us?"

"No more than usual. The cartels are jumpy, though. Not sure what the target is."

"Do you know?"

He shakes his head. "A few guesses is all. I'll talk to you later about it, sweetheart. Where are you staying?"

"Small place." I smile. Jack's perfectly aware of where we're staying. "No point wasting money that could go on the tables, is there?"

Jack grins broadly, and slaps Kindred's shoulder. "You go enjoy your night, y'hear?"

We wind out through the casino, and Kindred follows me as I ignore the taxi rank and head out to the pavement. The dusk air is pleasantly cool, and I smile as I feel the heat fading.

"So?" Kindred asks, falling into step with me.

"Let's go visit a corner store."

 

"I'm after people who buy things," I say to the woman in the 7-11. She obviously remembers me from my last visit - although that might be Kindred's white hair, glinting in the evening sunshine as he waits outside. "Magical things."

She nods, and winds off some of the till receipt. "He called to say that you'd be asking. There's something you're looking for specifically?"

"A dangerous book."

She purses her lips. "Fomor, Jades, the Dragon, the Reds, the God-damned Blacks, various bits of the underworld. Could be anyone. Where do you want to start?"

"Not the Whites?"

She snorts. "Too busy to care, them. Got enough coming in without worrying about extras. Although Eloise does always know who's in town...I'll add her. These are the best starters I can come up with..." and she scribbles a list of names and locations on the till roll. "I'd personally say Fomor."

"Thanks." I smile and put a five-dollar bill on the counter. "Got two cokes?"

She hands two cans across, and I stroll back out into the hot dusk.

Kindred catches the coke with a grin. "So?"

"I got a list." I glance down the names. "She reckons Fomor, but the Whites are a good source of information."

Kindred's grinning. "MGM...guess where my models were staying?"

I start laughing. "I'd guess it's your lucky day, then."


	5. A Party At The MGM

Kindred's two friends do indeed know a party, and it's at the MGM. Our taxi puts us at the entrance, and Kindred stops for a word with the bouncers, who direct us to one of the side lifts. As we rise up the floors, I look at our reflections in the mirror. One pale, dark-haired woman in light slacks and a white shirt, somehow looking absolutely cool and unconcerned by anything. And one tall, lanky, scarred man with white-streaked hair in scrappy jeans and a t-shirt, who is somehow looking like he's a secret rock star and doesn't give a damn about anything. Hopefully we'll fit right in.

The lift slides open, and we step out into a wide corridor. There's another bouncer there, but when Kindred mentions the girl's names, he nods and opens the door to us.

It's the penthouse suite, and I take a moment to look around. There's maybe thirty people here...about ten have the stupidly good looks of the White Court, and the rest are either model-beautiful or, surprisingly, ordinary. I'm feeling a bit better.

One of the White Court, a woman with beautiful brown-blonde hair and a golden tan, spots us and begins to drift over, but Kindred's two models have spotted him first and overtake her to slam into him. "Kindred! Honey, this is our friend from the plane-" and then breaks into giggles.

Kindred wraps one arm around each girl and gives Honey a wide grin as she reaches him. "Hi. I see you've heard of me."

"We have." She's frankly assessing him, and I get the feeling she knows he's Winter Court - although it doesn't seem to make a difference. She gestures, and the two girls begin to lead him over to one of the wide sofas in the middle of the room. "Can I get you... anything?"

"What are you offering?" I hear as the white-streaked hair gets swamped with giggles and perfect bodies.

Well, looks like I'm on my own. I wander over to the bar that's taking up one entire wall to pick up a drink from the barman, a tired-looking older man, and then head out the glass doors to the hot tub that's on the balcony. There's two men and a woman in there laughing about something, and so I walk around the balcony to the far side, looking out over the city for a while. The lights of the Strip are laid out below me, all neon and sparkles in the darkness. I can see the headlights as the cars fill the road, but the noise that comes up to me is just a dull hum. The city's alive with light.

"There's something unusual about you, my dear," a drawling female voice says to me from over my shoulder.

I turn. "Most people say that."

The woman who's standing next to me is slightly shorter than me, with hair as dark as mine, although her figure is a lot curvier. She's dressed in a purple sheath that clings to her in all the right places, and she's got the sort of attractiveness that screams White Court vampire. But she smiles at me. "Oh, but I mean it. I can't figure you out."

"It's good for you," I say dryly. "You are?"

"Eloise, my dear." She reaches out to take my hand, I assume intending to kiss the back.

I move my hand from her reach before she can touch it. "I don't let your sort touch me."

Her eyes widen fractionally, and then she laughs. "Ah, that's a clue! But you're not anything I've come across before. You're rather intoxicating, miss...?"

"My name's Dini."

"So what would I have to do to get your full name out of you, my dear?"

I can feel her power wash over me, but somehow, that's all it does - I can ignore it. I smile at her. "Have a lot more bartering power than you currently have."

She rests one curved elbow on the railing and smiles back at me with a glint in her eye. She knows her lust-charm just failed. "I see. Can I ask what led you to our small party?"

There's maybe fifty people now, and the room is filling up fast. I can see lithe bodies and smiling faces behind the glass, while we're protected by the darkness. I lean back against the railing and relax a little, taking a sip of my drink. "Is this how you feed?"

Eloise glances at the room. "Small sips, my dear. There are so many people that pass through Vegas that we can afford to drink little and often. And it saves on the bodies. Your friend is fitting in well."

I can just see Kindred's white-streaked hair over the back of the sofa, with a brown and blonde head either side of him. "He likes a chance to play."

"He's Winter, isn't he?"

I turn my head. I know she's White Court, but I like this woman, and I'm going to trust my instincts on her. "I'm willing to trade information."

She's studying me. "You're interesting, my dear. I'd like to know more about him, and definitely more about you. What are you here for?"

"I'm looking for people who buy things."

"A specific thing?"

"A book, and its seller."

She nods. "I heard. The Fomor are always the first port of call for anyone interested in magical items. You'll be wanting Bres at the Bali Hai Golf Club. If it wasn't them, then the local Reds are the second place. They're based at the Venetian." She wrinkles her nose. "And that's all they've got."

I nod. "Thanks. Kindred's the Winter Emissary. I'm...temporarily...allied to Summer."

Her eyebrows shoot up. "Working together?"

"For this job. I'm prettier than most of the folk he hangs out with."

"I've met some of the Sidhe. I doubt it." But she's studying me frankly. "That's what it is, then. Summer's glamour is following you. Who are you when you're a mortal?"

I shrug. "I've got mafia connections, and journalistic ones."

"Paranet?"

"Sometimes." I'm studying her in turn. "What's your part in this?"

She laughs. "I'm a contact here, and I think I'll be hearing your name again. I'd better go and remind my friends to play nicely with yours."

"He can look after himself."

"I know he can, my dear. But bruises do so ruin the atmosphere."

"I should collect him anyway. We've got other places to be. And," I add with a bitter edge to my voice as we step away from the railing, "I doubt he's got much soul left for you to eat."

She stops. "He bargained it away?"

I shug. "You'll owe me an information debt if you want that story."

She touches my wrist, obviously intending to agree. The smell of burnt flesh is the first thing that I'm aware of, followed by Eloise jerking her hand back from mine with a small scream. Faces turn towards us. In the moment of stillness, I'm aware of how high up we are, how the only real exit is the doors we came through, and I'm going to have to get through the entire room-

But the woman, despite the pain on her face, straightens. "I am sorry, my dear. You did warn me." The loud words in the silence do help, and faces turn away as chatter resumes.

I'd honestly completely forgotten about my unintended effect on White Court vampires, and I'd only warned her not to touch me in a vain hope of stalling the emotion for a while. But I take control of my face and nod. "I'm sorry. Is it...are you all right?"

"I'll get some ice, my dear. But I think you'd better get your friend and leave." She does smile at me, though. "I'll be seeing you, and I'll remember that you're a little too attractive."

She's gone before I can work out what that meant, and so I wander inside. The crowds part from me, and then I'm standing in front of Kindred. "Come on, you. Time to go."

He's kissing one of the girls from the plane, his hand between her legs. "One moment, dollface..."

I sigh and take my half-empty glass over to the barman, hearing the girl's moans get louder before tailing off. And then Kindred's by my elbow. "You're no fun."

"Of course not." I head for the door, clearing a path again without even trying. "I got a contact."

"You couldn't even stop for a night of fun?"

"No." The door shuts behind us, and we step into the lift. "Eloise thinks Fomor would be the first place for something like that. She gave me an address."

"Doozy. D'you think she's trying to get rid of us?"

I consider it. "No. I liked her."

"All right. Do you want to see the Red Court?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Hey, I don't want to talk to the Fomor. You gotta do..."

"Yeah, ok. Who's first?"

We step out into the night air. "What contacts did you get?" Kindred asks.

"Fomor, Bres, at the Bali Hai Golf Club. The Red Court are at the Venetian."

"They wouldn't even see me." Kindred grumbles. "Fomor are better in daylight. Red Court?"

I shiver. "All right."


	6. A Visit To The Venetian

When we enter the Venetian I quietly stop at the reception desk, tucked away in a corner of the casino. "Could you inform Madam Star that Miss Richardson would appreciate a word."

"I'll call it through, ma'am." She does, while I lean my elbows on the desk and look out over the casino. There's golden pillars, a painted roof, beautiful carvings...and then rows upon rows of slot machines. It kinda spoils the look.

The reception girl put the phone down. "She's just in a meeting, but she won't be long. She's requested a member of staff to escort you if you'd like to wait in the lounge..."

"We'll wander around, if that's ok. I've always wanted to see Venice." I glance over at Kindred. He's pretty recognisable. "I'm sure the staff member will find us."

We head out of the rows of slot machines and head up one floor. 'Venice' is a series of bridges over some far-too-clean-looking canals, surrounded by shops. "Have you ever been to the real one?" I ask Kindred after a while as we stop on one of the bridges and look down the space. Even the roof is painted to look like blue sky with clouds...ugh.

"Nah, although it is Winter Court. Maybe I should, some day."

"I hope it's not this garish." The entire place is ostentatiously rich.

Kindred spins abruptly, his hands darting out defensively, and the woman who's walking up behind us stops. "Madame Star will see you now."

I nod, and we both follow her through the 'street' and up one of the escalators. A woman in a black dress is sitting at the table, looking out over the balcony edge and sipping something.

"Miss Richardson and Mr Kindred," our escort says, and the black-clad woman nods. We're beckoned forward and the escort gestures for us to be seated.

Kindred holds a chair for me, and I sit down opposite the black-clad woman. She's beautiful, but...I get a flicker of age. Of tiredness. Of cynicism. She's been in the business too long, and I wonder how old she really is.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet us," I say quietly.

She inclines her head slightly. "I am always open to business opportunities. Would you care for a drink?"

"A gin and tonic, please." I feel Kindred's sudden wariness as he sits down next to me, and he shakes his head abruptly. We wait in silence until the drinks come back, and then I deliberately take a sip of mine.

The woman across the table seems to relax. We're obeying the Laws of Hospitality - or at least I am. Kindred's being an ass.

"How is your brother?" the woman asks. Ho hum, here comes Round 2...

"My employer," and I gently stress the word, "is well. He sends his regards, and suggests that the source of your problems is two levels down. One of the messengers seems to be mixing their sources up. An honest mistake, he's sure." There's a few drops of liquid on the table from my glass, and I'm absently doodling in the water with my fingertips. The letters stay for a second before I wipe them away into meaningless droplets.

Her eyes have narrowed slightly. "I see. Please thank him for being so diligent, and inform him that I will be in contact if I need further advice." I nod. "And your query?"

"A man came to Vegas about two weeks ago. He's known by the name Grey, and he was offering a book for sale. Do you have any information on the man or the book?"

Her eyes widen fractionally. "Grey? He is in town for a...job. Objective uncertain. I knew nothing of a book, or any other reason for him being in Vegas."

She'd expected us to ask about the job. I relax a little. "We don't know his objective for the job either. I've been informed the same as you've just said, and nothing more." She knows that means that Jack isn't behind the job - or at least, if he is, he's not telling the UK mafia about it. "Do you know who'd be likely to want a book?"

She shrugs slightly. "The usual suspects."

I take another sip of my drink, and then nod. "I think that was all we came for. Do you have any other questions?"

She smiles for the first time, displaying perfect white teeth. "I'd offer you a job, Miss Richardson, but I know how that turned out for my brethren. Please let Mr Cornetti know that his information has been useful, and his support is valued."

I stand. "As has yours, madam. Thank you for your hospitality."

Kindred falls in beside me as I head back round to the elevator, but he's mercifully silent until we're back out into the hot sunshine. I stop for a moment on the bridge and admire the replica Venice laid out before us, complete with gondoliers. Who the hell decides to build Venice in a desert?

"They wouldn't even talk to me last time." Kindred's got his hands in his pockets, looking thoroughly grumpy. "Fuckers."

"That's what you hired me for. Plus, you were rude to them."

"Humph. What was all that about the messenger?"

"The Swindon Red Court's part of a group siphoning money, or at least they're part of the chain. Whether they know they're being used or are actively part of it, Tony couldn't find out. But she'll look into it."

"Well, we got fuck all out of them in return."

"No," I correct, "we got an honest answer, which is what I paid for. They don't know where it is and they haven't seen the book."

"Or someone else has paid them more to lie."

I shrug. "It's possible, but them's the risks. What now?"

"It's coming up to dawn," Kindred says. "We should go and sleep. Vegas shuts down in the day."

"All right. Food?"

We stop at a burger joint and grab what feels like the first meal in far too long, and then head back to the Wyndham Grand. By the time we reach it, I'm stumbling, and it feels like a long way up in the lift. But eventually we're there, and my bed's there, and I can sleep.


	7. A Flaming Encounter

The sun's starting to sink when I wake again. I completely forgot to close the curtains, but I've somehow slept through the desert sunshine.

There's a light knocking on my door. I'd guess that was what woke me. "Wakey, wakey," Kindred's voice says.

I push myself out of the bed and stumble over, checking through the spyhole that it is him. But I do open the door on the chain. "Yes?"

"We've got work to do." He's looking irritatingly awake, and his hair's neat for once.

"Have I got time for a shower?"

"Not really. Let me in?"

"I'm just going to get some clothes on, you pervert."

"All right." No sarcastic quip? My hackles are rising as I shut the door.

I shut the door. "Davido..." I murmur. "Can you go and check if Kindred's in his room?"

The tiny Faerie zips off, and I pull my gun from under the pillow before pulling on my trousers and then shrugging a shirt over my head, alert for every sound. But whoever's at the door appears to be waiting patiently...

"He is asleep," Davido says, reappearing. Oh, fuck.

I slide the bracelet down my wrist. "Wake him up, by any means possible."

As soon as the tiny Faerie vanishes again, I step back to the door. Kindred's still outside, looking impatient, and as soon as I click the lock the door slams open-

-and bounces on the chain, which gives me just enough time to step to the side and open fire as 'Kindred' slams his full weight into it-

And collapses onto the floor, my bullet through his head.

I look down as the body dissolves into goo. Ectoplasm, nice.

Kindred's door slams open as I take mine off the chain and the Winter Emissary lunges out, completely naked with his hands outspread. But he pulls up short as he sees the goo. "What the hell?"

"Shapeshifter of some sort."

He steps over and looks down, and then snorts. "Get your stuff. You're staying in my room."

I stare him down. His hair's a mess. "Prove you're you."

"Dollface, I'm not in the mood. Get yourself in here."

I manage a small smile and step back into my room to sling my bag onto my shoulder. Kindred carefully locks the room, and then locks and chains his own door after we've both stepped in.

"Can I get a shower?" I ask, dumping my bag next to his.

"Sure, I just got one. I'll get dressed and then we'll go see the Fomor."

 

My shower is brief, and when I step out into the room, Kindred's dressed. He glances at me. "Showing off, dollface?"

I glance down. The only dry towel was a small one, and it barely skims my thighs. "Cope. What do you think that thing was?"

Kindred shrugs and sprawls himself into the chair by the window. "Construct. Pretty much any smart wizard could make one, and almost every faction has one or two on the books. Take your pick."

"I'd opt for Red Court."

"You always do." He's openly watching me as I dry off and then find clean clothes in my bag. "What is your beef with them, anyway?"

"Apart from their irritating habit of trying to drug me?" I pull a skirt on and rummage for a t-shirt. "I don't like them. Or White Court, for the same reason."

"You've got a defence against that now."

"What causes that?" I ask, tugging my t-shirt down and picking up a comb.

He gives me an unimpressed look. "You seriously don't know?"

"I've got no idea."

"Love, dollface. It burns them."

I blink. "Warren?"

"You're so in love that you can burn vampires." His voice is bitter. "Congratulations."

I run the comb through my hair on automatic, and fall in behind him as he stalks past me. But the click of the lock recalls us both to more important things, and he glances at me. "You'll know it's me, dollface."

"You're still pushing your luck, Winter boy," I snap back. "Where are we going, then?"

"Fomor, while there's some light."

I nod reluctantly. "All right."

 

As we sit in the taxi, Kindred leans back. "So how are we going to approach this?"

"The ones I've met liked trades."

"They like getting the best of the bargain," Kindred corrects. "What can we trade?"

"Do you know where anything else is?"

He considers it. "Dyrnwyn. Amoracchius. Would they pay for that?"

"With the location of the book? I'd hope so. I don't think they'd give you Grey, though."

"No, he's going to be a bit trickier. To be honest, I hope he's already left."

"Jack said he's still in town."

"Hard to tell, with a shapeshifter."

I shrug. "Well, all right. I'm assuming that he is, for the moment."

The Golf Club's got quite a few expensive cars parked in front of it. I stretch out my hands as we climb out of the taxi, enjoying the feel of the evening sun on my skin, and see Kindred's scowl. Even his Winter cool is pushed to keep him a good temperature, and the strain's showing.

We stroll into the club. The decor is...well, tasteless, in my opinion, but then most of Vegas is. Kindred doesn't look any more impressed by the fake plants and stone fireplace than I am, and leans over to murmur in my ear, "It looks like a log cabin has a fight with a cactus..."

I swallow a snort of laughter as we reach the reception desk, and the receptionist smiles. "Hiya, guys. Can I help?"

"I'd like to see Bres, on a business matter."

His expression doesn't change. "Your name?"

"Dini Richardson."

He calls it through, and then puts the phone down. "Someone will be right down. Please take a seat."

A few golfers come through as we sit in the lobby, chattering in their American drawls. I hear snatches of business deals and general gossip.

After a few minutes, a man comes out. He looks mostly human, except for the fact he's dressed in a black turtle-neck jumper. He stops in front of us and looks us up and down.

"You are Sidhe," he says flatly.

"He's Winter. I'm not." I keep my face blank. "I do work for Jack occasionally. We want information."

He's silent for a moment, just looking at us, and then nods. "Follow me." 

 

The room we're led to looks out over the too-green golf course - who on earth thought grass in the middle of a desert was a good idea? Some people just have too much money.

The man standing on the far side of the room lives up to what I know of the Fomor; he looks like a frog with his wide lips and bulging eyes...he's also not the best specimen of anything remotely resembling humanity, with very greasy hair and sallow skin. I admit that I don't usually judge by appearances, but the flat and vicious look that he gives me from those bulging eyes doesn't do anything to raise my opinion. He's got one similar frog look-alike standing nearby, along with two people who look human...and thuggish. There's something about them that I don't like, but then I don't really like any of this situation.

Our guide gestures forward. "Two visitors to see you."

Frog-face stares at us, eyes lingering first on Kindred, and then on me - and then on my breasts for rather longer than I'm happy with. "And you are?"

"People interested in trading information," I say blandly. His hands are too large, and look almost webbed. I make a mental note to investigate the Fomor when I get back.

"On what?"

"Things you've bought, and the people you've bought them from."

Frog-face is looking back at me. "I can see that he's Winter, but who are you?"

"An interested party." I keep my face blank. "Do you have information or not?"

"What do you have to trade?" the second frog-man asks.

"Confirmed locations of a number of other items of power," Kindred says, sounding bored. "Likely to interest your clients, I suspect."

"What items?"

The Winter Emissary grins, showing his teeth. "Dyrnwyn, for starters."

Frog-face is good, but I can see the sudden gleam in his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Amoracchius."

That makes Frog-face hiss. "Confirmed locations? Very well. What do you want from me?"

"Have you purchased a book recently?" I ask bluntly.

"Several. Which one?"

"A rather dangerous one."

Frog-face scrubs at one cheek with a webby hand. "They all are. You're Mab's lackeys?"

"Offering useful information to you if you have answers," Kindred says pleasantly. "Have you had the Necronomicon passing through your organisation?"

Frog-face snorts. "We didn't order the theft. Didn't buy the book. It wasn't offered to us."

"Have you had contact with the thief?"

Frog-face grins. "You want his contact? Hah! We'll give you that."

"Do it, then."

Frog-face scribbles something down, and thrusts it at one of the thugs to bring to us. "Now, locations."

"Dyrnwyn is in the Vault," Kindred says. "Amoracchius is in Chicago."

Frog-face is grinning, and the thug hands over the paper to Kindred. "There. Now, you go."

My shoulderblades are twitching as we turn and walk towards the still-closed door. We're about two metres from it when I hear a thump, and spin. Kindred's hand is out, and I can feel the ice-cold of the shield in front of us. My bracelet suddenly feels warm on my wrist, and the thugs start to move forward. I glance back and see the guide moving in front of the doors. Fuck.

"Back off," Kindred snarls. "You're dicing with the Accords."

"She's not a power, Emissary, for all that she's working for Summer," Frog-face spits back. "She stays. You leave."

There's a moment of hesitation, and then suddenly the shield drops, and before I'm aware of what's happening, Kindred shoves me forward - towards the Frogs.

I stumble forwards three steps and try to stop my body falling, but there's too much momentum - by the look on Frog-face's slimy mouth, he wasn't expecting Kindred to just give me up, and his slimy hands are grasping for me as his smile changes to a wide-lipped grin that I'll see in my nightmares-

There's an explosion of fire.

Flames blast outwards, a fire that burns my cheeks and wraps itself around my fingers. The Fomor around me stumble back, charring, turning into seared flesh and blackened dust, their slimy hands falling away. I'm driven to my knees by a sudden surge of exhaustion as the flames obscure my vision...but they're not touching me. I feel drained yet somehow elated, all my emotions stripped from me, watching the dancing fires in bemusement.

"Come on, dollface!"

Kindred's standing by the door with a wide grin on his face and a shimmering blue shield covering him. The guide's lying on his back, out cold, and the doors are open.

I haven't got time to worry; the flames around me are dying down. I sprint for Kindred and the doors.

 

"You're a bastard."

We're walking down the Strip, dodging people. Kindred's got his arm around me; by the time we had got into the lobby of the golf club, I was stumbling, overwhelmed with exhaustion. I think I probably look drunk at the moment, as no-one gives us a second glance. It's early in the Las Vegas night, but I guess drunken people don't really have any time limit.

"You know it, dollface," the man holding me says, grinning.

"Did you know it was going to do that?" My strength is slowly returning.

He shrugs with one shoulder. "Wouldn't be much point in giving you a shield that didn't do anything, would there?"

"So you didn't."

He quirks an eyebrow at me in his most annoying manner. "It got us out of there."

"And killed four Fomor!"

"They attacked first."

"How are you planning on proving that?"

"Why do I need to? Who's going to be arguing with that much fire?"

"You fucking bastard." I shake him off and manage to stand by myself.

"I swore to protect you, dollface. Stop complaining."

"Protecting me does not include shoving me into danger!"

"I would have thought of something if it didn't work." He's got his smug expression on again.

Gah. I know he's a bastard, so I can't really complain when he lives up to it. "How did it do that?"

"Probably emotions, considering how tired you are. It taps into your power to lash out at anyone who's an enemy."

I shove my hands in my pockets. "So what now?"

Kindred opens his hand. "The Mirage. Room 1146."

I look around. The Strip's lighting up and the last rays of the sunshine are flaring across the sky. "Now?"

"May as well, while he's still there," Kindred says, sounding grim.

"What's the plan?"

"Get in there and try to get some answers."

"Great plan."

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "This man's a fucking shapeshifter and major wizard. If he's on a job, I don't know when that's going to be happening. He could be out of town tomorrow. We need to get in there now."

I can't disagree, but nerves have suddenly punched into my stomach. "Ok. Let's go."


	8. Meeting At The Mirage

Kindred's fiddling with his bracelet and rings as we step out into the corridor, somewhere in the depths of the Mirage. I'm feeling nervous about not scouting, having no other information...this could quite easily be a trap, but I've got no idea how else to approach this.

Walk in and find out, I guess.

Kindred glances up at the door number, and waves a hand in front of the door as if trying to feel something invisible. Then he blinks, looks at it, and blinks again. Apparently satisfied, he puts a hand on the wood.

I raise an eyebrow as he steps back.

"Nothing," he mouths to me, and then points to the lock with a raised eyebrow.

I shrug. Lockpicking isn't my best skill.

Kindred rolls his eyes and bends. And then the door clicks open.

It's a standard hotel room beyond that; there's a half-made bed and wide windows looking out onto the sunset. It's apparently empty, but Kindred still walks in with his hands outstretched, trying to look everywhere at once. I cautiously follow a few steps behind as he starts round the bed.

And something slams Kindred backwards. He manages to roll, coming up with blizzards whirling around his fist-

The man who's suddenly appeared on the far side of the room puts out a hand again, and I see his lips move. Kindred throws himself to one side, but a second blow spins him and he tumbles like a rag doll. He lands on the floor and stays still; I can see blood seeping down his forehead, and hope that he isn't too badly hurt. But he's definitely out cold.

It's only taken an instant.

I flick my eyes back to the man, but he's just standing there. For a moment, we just study each other over the rumpled bed. He's of average height with short brown hair, and he's wearing a grey suit. I remember Kindred's description of a forgettable man...but his eyes are strange, glinting and flickering. I wonder what he sees when he looks at me. He just looks faintly interested.

"Miss Richardson, I believe?" His voice is slightly gravelly, deeper than I was expecting.

"Mr Grey," I get out, my automatic reactions somehow making me sound like a normal person. I wasn't expecting this confrontation without Kindred at my side...but then I don't really know what I was expecting.

Grey walks around the bed towards me. It takes a supreme effort of will to remain where I am, but I somehow do. "I assume you are here with a message."

"Queen Titania wants reparations for the damage that you did to her land. And Mab wants the item that you stole returned to her."

"I can only apologise to Titania." Grey stops a few steps away from me. His face is sober and he sounds penitent. "I did not intend such damage to Summer. As for Mab...if her security is that poor, then she should take it as a warning. A fairly stolen item is a fair theft, is it not?"

"Who ordered it? Who did you give the book to?"

He shakes his head slowly, and takes a step forward. I take an involuntary step back but with another quick step, he's caught up and is standing right in front of me, his hand touching my cheek. "I don't betray my clients, Miss Richardson," his voice says quietly as I slide into darkness.

 

I wake to dawn light, and Kindred leaning over me. "Dini..."

I'm lying on something soft...I manage a groan and roll over, feeling like I've been partying far too hard. But I wasn't partying, I was...

I sit up and nearly crack my skull against Kindred's. "Grey!"

I'm lying on the rumpled bed, but the room's empty. The blood has dried on Kindred's forehead, and I can see the patch on the floor where he was lying. There's no one else around.

"He's long gone," Kindred says with disgust. "I don't remember anything after trying to whomp him. What did he do to you?"

"He talked to me." I clutch my head, wondering what spell Grey used on me. "He's sorry for the damage. But said he's not going to return the item - it was fairly stolen, Mab should have better security. And he wouldn't betray his client." That sentence is still echoing in my head.

"Damnit," Kindred spits, and leans back. "Fuck and damnit. We were so close!"

"So now what?" I ask, eyeing the dried blood and bruises on his head. "We failed."

Kindred shrugs and offers me a hand to climb off the bed. "He's gone. There was a major break-in at the Bellagio, but it's all over. We've been out of it for the entire night."

"At least clean your face before we leave," I comment as he heads for the door. "Otherwise you'll look more of a scruff than you do already."

Well, screw you too." But he does go and wash the blood off his face.

 

"Will Mab be ok with that message?" I ask as we leave, Kindred double-checking round corners. But if Grey was at the Bellagio then he'll be long gone, and won't have worried about a pair of Fae messengers that were knocked out for the night. I hope.

"She's going to have to be," Kindred grumbles as we step into the lift. "I need to find the book, though..."

"You'll have to trace it from the other end."

"So much for my holiday."

"You were never on holiday," I say as we speed downwards. "This was work."

"I could probably take a few days off, though..." Kindred grins wolfishly. "Waste some money, waste some time..."

I shrug. "I've got a week off, but she's your Queen."

His smile fades. "Yeah. When can you get a flight for?"

I shrug again as the floor indicator dings. "I'll see what I can do. So what now?"

"Back to the hotel?" Kindred suggests as we wander through the lobby, and turns to look for a taxi before I can reply. My head still aches, so I suppose that's the best option.

 

 

The first taxi doesn't stop, and neither does the second. It ends up being the third that does a u-turn and comes to pick us up. "Where to?" the driver asks.

"The Wyndham Grand."

"Ten dollars."

"All right." Kindred settles back as I slam the door, and we pull off into the traffic.

Five minutes later, I reach out to hold Kindred's hand. He gives me an odd look, but I'm already leaning forward. "We missed our turning. Where are you taking us?"

"Someone wants to see you," the driver says. "Just sit tight."

Kindred looks at me, and raises one eyebrow. I just shrug, and he squeezes my hand. And then we both lean back into the seats, and watch the ostentation and the glamour fly past us in the morning sunshine.

 

The driver takes us to the El Cortez, on the far end of the Strip. As the doors unlock, Kindred gives my hand a last squeeze and unfolds himself out of the taxi. I shut the door behind me, and it drives off as a black-suited flunky comes forward. "This way."

We're led into the casino, through the rows of mostly-empty slot machines to the tables. The flunky gestures us to wait, and bends to speak in the ear of a woman in a figure-hugging red dress, who places her cards down and glances at us. Then she nods, and beckons us to follow.

"Recognise her?" Kindred murmurs to me as we follow.

"Nope."

We're led through a pair of double doors and then the woman holds up a hand, and vanishes into another room. After a second, she comes out again, and holds the door for us. "Through here."

Kindred leads, for which I'm grateful. There's a lot about the situation that's put me on edge.

The room's fairly dark, with wall lights providing pools of light. One one wall is a large screen, showing displays from the casino. In front of it is a low-backed chair with a woman sitting in it.

She turns the chair, and Kindred immediately bows.

I don't. "Who are you?"

The woman smiles, as if I amuse her. She's got very shiny hair, as it's reflecting the light off almost every strand, and slitted eyes that remind me a little of the Fae. "My full name is a bit of a mouthful, little one. You can call me Dragon."

I suppress the urge to raise an eyebrow, and opt for bowing politely.

"I am glad you finally made it here," the woman says. "I did try to speak to you earlier, but you destroyed my messenger."

"That construct?" Kindred asks.

"I thought the lady might be more amenable to meeting me in the company of someone she knew." She says it as if sending a duplicate Kindred construct to kidnap someone is entirely reasonable.

"Less, actually," I say dryly. "It didn't give the best impression."

"You could have just asked." Kindred snaps.

Dragon raises a perfect eyebrow. "I did not think Winter would be amenable to my requests, but as the lady was unlikely to come alone, now you are both here. So..."

And Kindred crumples.

I'm learning. I stay completely still for an instant, and then kneel and check his pulse. Still there, and he's breathing fine.

"Just to make sure he doesn't interfere, little one," Dragon says, still sounding amused.

I stand up again, feeling terrified and trying not to show it. I guess I'm failing. "State your request, then." I meet her eyes, trying to project some bravado.

"If Mr Kindred finds this book, I would be...interested in obtaining it. He has loyalties beyond the mortal, and Mab will want it returned." She chuckles, her eyes still locked on mine. "I would like it to be diverted."

"I don't know if he'll find it, or if he'll tell me." I'm terrified, but I can't break her gaze. "Anyway, don't you know where it is?"

She shakes her head. "Not at the present time. I am sure it will surface. My request stands for a while, anyway. And you will not tell anyone about this."

The pressure of her statement settles on me like a crushing blow, and I can feel myself wilting. Her eyes are filling my vision, even as I fight the blackness and my knees hit the carpet.

"Do we have an accord?" Dragon's voice purrs.

"If he finds it, I'll let you know. But I won't steal it," I choke out. "I can't. I'm not a thief."

"Information, then, little one. You pass on what you find out about the location."

"All right."

But the pressure doesn't ease. She seems to be thinking. "What else while you're here, little one? Maybe you should become an information source for me, yes? I could use someone else in England."

"And in return?"

"The Court has taught you bad habits, little one."

"No." I'm struggling to breathe, but I won't give her a carte blanche on my knowledge. "Not - without - something..."

"How disappointing." But the pressure does ease and I can tear my eyes away from her gaze. "But now I know you. I may be in contact again."

Kindred's eyes flutter and he pushes himself up with a groan. I'm on my knees on the floor next to him, but the pressure has suddenly gone from my chest.

"Your prey has left town," Dragon says, amused again. "And I do not think he will like you following him."


	9. Out & About In Vegas

We're shown through the casino again, and get a taxi in silence. Vegas is collapsing into daylight stupor, and there isn't a lot of traffic on the roads. After a minute, Kindred says, "Can you tell me what she wanted?"

The sudden crushing pressure is on my chest again. "No," I choke.

"I don't know why she bothered. I can guess that she either wanted Grey's location or the book's." Kindred's looking out of the window. "Mab wants both, of course."

I shrug.

"Anything you can tell me?"

I shake my head, struggling to breathe.

His hand comes around mine. "Eh, don't worry, dollface. I don't trust her anyway."

"Who is she?"

He waggles his hand. "She could be one of the Dragons. There's three - or there were three until one got killed. They're basically elemental forces with a shitload of power. Or she could be a smaller dragon, who are just powerful. They can look like the scaly things, but I guess they can look human, too..." He trails off.

"Someone powerful, anyway."

"Yeah. Did she...did you promise her anything?"

I manage to nod, but it's a struggle.

"Information on the book?" I can't breathe enough to answer his questions, and he sees that. "The location? When I find it...fuck."

"She...can...fight Mab," I get out. Dragon knowing where the book is won't necessarily help her.

And Kindred relaxes with a grin. "True. Eh, we'll see how things unfold. Gotta find it first, wherever it's gotten to in this godforsaken city."

"About that..." I say, sucking air into my lungs. "Grey was here, but are you sure the book came here?"

He opens his mouth, shuts it, and then shrugs. "No. I can't trace that like I can him. I lost him for a day and then he popped up here, so I guessed he'd brought it here to sell."

"What if he left it someplace else? Where did he come out of Summer?"

Kindred shrugs. "No idea, but that's something we could set the Little Folk onto." Then he leans back and groans. "I'm a fucking idiot, aren't I? The book probably didn't come here."

"It could have gone straight to whoever ordered it here, though." I shrug in turn. "He could have got rid of it sooner."

"No idea how we find that out." Kindred sits up and opens his eyes. "No, I do have an idea...but we'll need pizza. And probably dark."

"So we've got the day off?" My head really aches now.

"We found Grey. No-one else has seen the damn book, and I think dark's better to talk to the people I want to. So...yeah." Kindred sounds subdued as we pull into the Wyndham Grand. "I could use some sleep."

 

I've apparently missed a few calls from the night before, and while Kindred's in the shower, I talk to people. Jack's the first, wanting an update on Grey. I tell him all I know and hear the moment of silence as he registers what happened.

"Well, you did your best, sweetheart," he says after the pause. "He's a tricky one. Need anything?"

"Not yet. We've got a few more leads to chase."

"All right, kid. Speak soon."

The second call was Eloise with an invite to a party tonight. I put my hand over the phone and catch Kindred's eye from where he's lying naked on the bed. "Hey, Winter boy. You up for a party tonight?" His sleepy grin says everything, and I turn back to the phone. "That sounds lovely, Eloise. When and where?"

She gives me the information, and then I can put the phone down and gratefully crawl into the bed beside the damp, half-asleep figure of Kindred.

I wake after what seems like hours and glance at the clock. It's just gone midday, ages to go yet...I've slept myself out, but Kindred's still snoring. I find my shirt and skirt, leave him a note on the pad next to the telephone, and head out of the hotel with Davido on my shoulder.

The heat's not too oppressive; it almost feels light, as if it could lift me up and carry me. I float through the streets, enjoying the chance to just be somewhere else, away from the damp and brick of Swindon...this is concrete and cars, bright lights, half-dead weeds and flashing signs for casinos, American accents and snatches of music. I stop by the 7-11 to update my contact there and chat for a while, sitting on the counter and drinking coke. Then I amble onwards, heading for the strip, stopping to buy a burger on my way and throwing the wrapper in the air for Davido to fence. I'm feeling free for the first time in a while; no-one to worry about, no-one to check up on me, no-one - I hope - chasing me.

I get to the Strip, and glance at my watch. It's still only 1pm...

"Where to, miss?" the taxi driver asks as I climb in.

"The New York."

I get to be a kid for an hour, going on the rollercoaster four times. Eventually, Davido does talk me into going to get ice cream, and I wander around the casino. Strangely, no-one tries to chat me up. Either I'm invisible or have my fuck-off face on...or I'm so happy that I don't give a damn. I'm still feeling light, as if I'm floating, with a warmth wrapping around me like a glow.

I call in via one of the random dress shops on my way out, and pick up something for the evening. As I leave with the bag slung over my shoulder, a man in slacks and a polo shirt comes up to me. "Excuse me, Miss Richardson. Jack would like a word. This way, if you please."

I stare at him. "And what is Jack doing at the New York?"

"Visiting, ma'am."

I step around him and walk on.

I've reached the slot machine section when someone else catches me up. "Ferchrissakes, kid. I'm not as young as I was!"

I do stop, and raise my eyebrows at Jack. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on something, and then had a message that someone odd was poking around." He grins at me. "Thought you'd rather me than security."

I shrug. "I've never been thrown out of a casino."

"Neither have I. Can I invite you to have a drink with me?"

"Somewhere public."

He looks a little hurt and then seems to twig, and smiles. "Does your brother still hate mint?"

I relax. "I'd love a drink."

 

It's only 4pm by the time I get in a taxi to head back to the Wyndham Grand, and I admit to being mildly tipsy when I arrive. When I push the hotel room door open, Kindred's sitting on the bed with his back to me, entirely naked. 

He glances round, looking faintly guilty. "Uh, hi, dollface. Didn't expect you back so soon."

I shut the door and lean on it, wondering what to make of the situation. Something about his expression suggests what he's just been doing. "Are you going to put some clothes on?" I ask, aiming for sarcasm despite the nicely-muscled - and deeply scarred - back on display. He's as attractive as ever, and I wonder if I should make the most of this opportunity. There's a warmth spreading through my bones; the acorn at my throat is burning, spreading heat across my skin. I want to-

"Dini," Kindred says, slowly and deliberately, forcing the words out. "Take it off. Take the acorn off."

I hesitate. Is he a construct? Is it another trap? He's tensing, his chest rising and falling as he sucks in breaths, and his bright eyes are fixed on mine. My skin is tingling, almost burning, and I just want to touch him, run my hands-

Oh, crap.

I drop the garment bag and fumble the acorn over my head, and then tug at the bracelet as well. It's Summer. I'm more attractive than I want to be right now, especially to someone who's not wearing anything, is thoroughly turned on, and definitely desiring the member of an opposing Court. And because I've got Summer trinkets, they're amplifying any lust I feel. This is not good.

With an effort, Kindred turns his back on me and leans forward, gripping his hands together, leaning his head on his fists.

"What should I do with them?" I ask, suddenly scared of the items I'm holding. "I could go out again-"

"No. You need to have them on if you leave." His voice is slightly muffled, but I can hear the strain. And then he swears and straightens up. "Ok. Ok. It's under control."

I stay by the door just in case while he pulls on jeans, and then he manages a smile as he sits back down on the bed. "It's ok. You can probably put them back on."

"I'll leave them off for the moment," I say, picking up the bag and risking coming far enough into the room to drape it over the back of the chair, then putting the necklace and bracelet on the desk. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. D'you want to play poker or something?" It's said with a light-hearted tone, but I can still see the tenseness underneath. It's still an effort for him to keep his Winter side under control.

"Ok. No stakes, though." I fish the pack of cards out from the drawer - this is Vegas, after all - and sit on the bed to open them. "Can we...talk about it?"

"I'm not made of fucking glass, dollface," Kindred snaps, and I throw him the cards. He starts to shuffle. "What do you want to know that isn't already obvious?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Thanks for warning me. The Kindred I knew six months ago wouldn't have."

"You have such a bad impression of me." He sounds penitent, but I'm feeling a bit easier. He's relaxing as he deals the cards.

"No, I have an entirely accurate impression of you. You're a bastard who's only in anything for self-interest, and only then if he can get money or laid."

He snorts. "I think that's a bit unfair. Anyway, how about you, dollface?" He dumps the remainder of the pack between us on the rumpled duvet.

"What about me?"

He's looking through his hand, and doesn't look up at me. "Far too moral in certain circumstances, but not at all in others. Power-hungry. Manipulative to get what you want. Happy to use people as bargaining chips. You've almost got Winter morals."

I realise he's trying to wind me up, and just smile. "Or human ones."

He looks up from the cards and grins back. "And you've chilled out a lot."

"It happens." I glance at my own cards. "Or maybe you're just not as good at winding me up as you think."

"Don't make me prove you wrong."

"The only thing you're going to be wrong about is that your hand can beat mine."

He snorts. "Bring it on!"

We play for about an hour until we both get fed up; he's got a good poker face but I'm better at cards, so we end up roughly even. When he gets fed up with losing we call for room service and get some healthy food - I'm craving vegetables, so bite me - and then it's getting towards dusk, so I slide into my party dress. Kindred's eyes suggest that he'd prefer me to take it off again, but instead he pulls on some fairly neat jeans and a shirt, makes sure I have the necklace and bracelet back on, and comes down to the lobby to get a taxi.

I slide in and glance at him as he bumps me over and slams the door behind us. "So where are we going?"

He grins at me. "Driver! We need to stop for pizza, and then we're going golfing."

 

 

Wynn Golf Club is as green as the Bali Hai - I think. I can't see much in the dark, but I can feel that we're treading on grass. Kindred did his hexing trick on the security camera and then froze the fence to break the wire, and we're into a forested area. I can see enough from the reflected city lights to weave through the trees, and then there's empty space in front of us. I can hear the sound of running water over the traffic.

Kindred stops at the edge of the forest. "Ok, I think we're clear. I can't sense anyone around."

As he steps out onto the green, I bend and quickly undo my sandals. The grass is lush under my feet, and I run to catch Kindred up, suddenly smiling, full of a joy that I can't express.

"Ice Cream Lady!" And the air around me is suddenly full of lights, dancing and shimmering around me. It's a multitude of piping voices as the lights weave and bob. "Ice Cream Lady!"

I laugh, spread my arms and spin out into the darkness with their colours floating around me. I feel like I'm falling, flying with the night around me and their shadows flickering, weaving and floating as I spin, dancing with the Little Folk to music that no-one else can hear...

When I open my eyes, the light are all around me and Kindred's staring at me with an odd expression from a metre away, standing with the pizza boxes in his hands. "What?" I ask, panting, unable to stop my smile as the Little Folk start to land, coming to rest on my hair and shoulders and dress, lighting me with an angel's glow.

The Winter Emissary's expression is something I can't decipher - fear and longing and pain and disgust, all mixed together. I'd guess that he's never done this, and for an instant I feel a punch of pure sadness. Summer is beautiful, for all of its power, and Winter will never have the same elegance and grace. He's never danced with the Little Folk, spun to the sound of a music no-one else can hear...

But he holds out the pizza boxes, and the moment's broken. "Pizza!" the Fae shriek, and the lights zoom towards Kindred.

"We want some answers!" Kindred says, keeping the lids firmly shut.

One of the larger Little Folk, a purple-haired female with a cocktail skewer for a sword, hovers in front of Kindred's nose. "I will talk to you, but you must keep pizza as my reward!"

I walk over and take a box from the stack. "I will keep this one for you and me and Kindred. Your kin can have the others."

The tiny woman considers it. "This is good. Give pizza!"

Kindred bends and flips the lid of the first box, laying it on the grass. As the lights descend he flips the second and puts that down as well. "Eat well."

I kneel down and lay our box in front of me. "What's your name?"

The little woman lands in front of me, on the pizza box lid. "Elidee."

Kindred comes to sit next to us. "A man came through, two weeks ago. I came and asked you about him."

"You did! You brought us pizza then."

"When he came through, was he carrying anything in his hands?"

Elidee considers it. "No."

"Did he have a bag, or anything other than his human clothes?"

Another period of thought, and then, "No."

"Have you seen him pass through again?"

"No, 'Za Master!"

Kindred groans. "Fuck. Thanks, Elidee. The pizza's yours."

I open the lid and remove two slices as Elidee attacks the rest of it. Kindred takes the greasy, cheesy mess from me, and we both eat in silence for a few minutes.

"So he got rid of it sooner," the Winter Emissary says after a while, wiping his fingers on the grass. "Where to start with that?"

"Last known location?" I suggest. "Summer's kill zone."

The Fae lights around the pizza box are enough to light his face, and I see him wrinkle his nose. "Great. A Winter Emissary tromping into Summer and asking to see the thing that pissed Titania off..."

"Otherwise it's starting here."

Kindred snarls. "Great. Well, that's going to be fun."

"Party first," I comment lightly, and see him relax. "Let's go mingle with some vampires."


	10. Back to the MGM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mention of rape.

It's Eloise who greets us as we exit the lift at the MGM, her dark hair curled in a bun and her impressive cleavage firmly on display. Kindred's immediately riveted.

"My dear, I am glad you wanted to see us again," the White Court vampire says, smiling at me. "And you are prepared!"

I'm dressed in a black dress that shows off my slim figure and lace gloves up to my elbows. Kindred couldn't resist a few gropes in the taxi, despite my return pinches. "I try."

She holds out a hand to me, and I gingerly touch hers. Nothing. We both relax, and she turns. "Mr Kindred, if you will...this way."

We step out onto a balcony overlooking a large room. I can see booths and smaller sections further along the balcony, and downstairs is a long bar. Music's thumping from the other side of a wide archway, and the room's full of clusters of people.

"A drink, maybe?" Eloise asks.

Kindred's spotted someone that I think is Honey, and turns to me. "Going to be ok on your own, dollface?"

"Oh, she won't be on her own," Eloise puts in smoothly. "Go and enjoy yourself."

I turn to the vampire as Kindred prowls down the stairs, all lanky muscles. "Why are you interested?"

"I like a challenge, my dear." She smiles at me. "And, frankly, I'm bored of the insipid air-heads we get around here. To be able to talk to someone without the desire to feed is rather nice."

I smile back. "Well, how can I refuse an offer like that?"

 

We stay at the bar for a while, talking about politics, the latest musicians in both countries, and the worst foods. Kindred reappears when we're bitching about the Red Court with another White Court vampire, and I've just sent Eloise and Marty into fits of laughter.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asks, sliding a hand around my waist.

"Of course." I'm slightly drunk and enjoying it immensely. "You?"

"I'm off somewhere private for a bit." He smirks at me, and then bends to kiss my cheek - and whisper, "Guard up, dollface."

I smile as if he's just said something inconsequential. "Have fun!"

I see the reason for his paranoia when we're approached by a tall man with dyed black hair and a swagger to match any of Rick's. He's scanning the bar area, and as soon as his eyes light on our trio, he changes course towards us. "Eloise, my darling. And Martin..." His voice gets slightly colder for the male vampire, but then he's turned to me, and the charming smile is back in full force.

"Hello there," and he bends to kiss my hand. This time the power doesn't completely wash over me...I can feel the edge of it touch me, and the familiar lust sweeps in. But I can see the wariness in Eloise's eyes, the worry. "And you are?"

"Dini." I force the lust away. "You are?"

"Mr Raith, but you may call me Derek."

Ahhh, head of the Court here. This could cause problems if he won't back off sensibly...and I think he's assumed that Eloise and Marty have been softening me up for him. The assumption is confirmed when he slides an arm around my waist and smiles at Eloise. "So, my dear, shall we?"

I try to twist away. "That's not a good idea." But his arm is steel around my waist.

"Oh, a challenge?" He smiles at me, and I can see that this is not a man used to being crossed. He starts to pull me towards the stairs and Eloise follows, the worry still in her eyes. I can't see Kindred, and I don't think calling for help would do any good. Can I risk the Summer Court here? Would they even be able to come, if it's White Court territory? After a frantic few seconds, I walk with him to avoid being dragged, and hope that my ability to burn them works with anyone...

"Sir, she's protected," Eloise says. She sounds oddly meek, and I wonder if she's playing a game...or as scared as she sounds.

"There are ways to deal with that," Derek says, and starts up the stairs. "And the man she came in with?"

I'm not struggling; I wonder if he expects me to be.

"Is with Honey and a friend," Eloise says, still subdued. She's a step behind us.

"Fetch someone else, then...not one of our kin. The protection can be removed."

Fuck. They can remove it? That means I'm in trouble. But if I call for Summer Court help, can they enter here? Can I risk that much trouble with the Accords? I'm looking around frantically for Kindred, but Eloise has just hurried back down the stairs and I can't see him anywhere, even with the additional height. Will she help me by getting him? I doubt it.

I start to move my hands to try to slide my gloves off, but then something slams into my back and I'm gasping for breath. The White Court vampire has pushed me into the wall, and is now leaning down over me, his hands gripping one wrist. "Don't cross me."

I glare up at him. He's too far away to lunge for or headbutt - not that I really want him to think I'm trying to kiss him. "You'd chance Summer Court protection and severe burns?"

I see a flicker of worry at my mention of the Summer Court, but I spot Eloise out of the corner of my eye. She's coming back up the stairs with a man in tow; he looks human, and handsome, but also well-muscled. My stomach begins to knot itself. What do they want to do to me?

Derek smiles down at me. "Your protection's removeable, and you're not Fae. They won't object if you come back...happy."

"I'll object," I said acidly as he pulls away from me and starts to drag me along the balcony by one wrist. His grip is tight enough to make me worry about my bones breaking.

"Oh, you won't." He's still smiling. "You'll know complete pleasure."

"I've faced down Red Court vampires," I snap. "I think I can live without your machinations."

I'm dragged into one of the booths that line the upstairs balcony, half-hidden by a curtain. Derek sits down and drags me onto his lap, and then Eloise steps inside. Her eyes are fastened on me, and I can't read her expression - but whether she's guarding it from him or from me, I don't know. Derek's arms are still steel around my waist, pulling me to him.

"I'm tired of this," Derek says from behind me, letting my waist go. I try to get free, but he's already got my other wrist, and I'm abruptly jerked back to his lap. I can feel his erection against my leg, and wonder if screaming would make any difference. "Eloise, call him in."

The man is looming behind Eloise, and as she steps aside, he steps in; all curved muscles and perfect hair, and dead eyes behind a smile that says he's just happy to be of service.

It feels like a wave of cold; I realise what they want to do, and how I can't get my wrists free, and the room's too small and Eloise is blocking the entrance and the man's coming forward and I can't draw enough breath to scream and-

_Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me._

Fire explodes out of me.

I hear Derek Raith scream behind me, and the grip on my wrists is gone. The man in front of me is staggering back, crying out as flames engulf him. And Eloise is just standing there, bemused as the flames reach for her, so hungry...

_No. Not her._

They're white-tipped, outlined in light, trying to grasp everything at once. The bracelet on my wrist is white-hot on my skin and I push myself up with a sob, away from the screaming man behind me, towards the woman who's still wreathed in the white-tipped flames...

The sprinklers come on with a bang and I'm suddenly drenched, the flames vanishing abruptly with the sudden shock of the water. My wrists ache, but I'm standing.

Eloise's silver eyes are staring behind me, and I turn. Derek is curled on the seat, a mess of blackened fabric and red-blistered flesh, whimpering in the sudden cold. He doesn't really look human, just a mass of hurt and pain.

"You need to go," Eloise whispers. Her clothes are singed, but that's it. "I have a deal to renegotiate."

I've seen the silver light in her eyes before, and I know the Hunger is rising. I stumble out, past the water-drenched and hungry woman, past the human man slumped against the seat with the same blistered and blackened flesh, out onto the balcony with my chest aching and every limb heavy.

The party hasn't been dampened at all by the sprinklers - everyone apparently took it as part of the fun, and the sound system's still working in the other room. There's other damp people piling out onto the balcony, but they all seem fairly happy despite being soaking wet. I guess alcohol and White Court lust is a good combination for a good time.

I catch sight of a soaking wet Kindred as he sprints up the stairs, and then he's striding along the balcony towards me. "Dini! What-"

I stumble into his arms. "Let's go. Please."

He glances into the booth and puts an arm around me, leading me away.


	11. The End of a Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Part 1 of the story.

"She said she had a deal to renegotiate." We're in the taxi, and it's the first sentence I can manage. I'm feeling absolutely exhausted. "What did she mean?"

Kindred shrugs. "I'd guess it's something to do with power in the White Court, but I don't know. She was bending over him when we left. What happened?"

"They said it could be removed. Called in a man to rape me."

Kindred's arm tightens around me. "Did they-"

"No. I burned them." I look down at my wrist. "The bracelet burned them."

"Summer Court power, dollface. You'll owe Titania."

I'm too tired to worry about the implications. "Did you know...he'd try that?"

"I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to attack someone with protection," Kindred says bitterly. "Well, bang went my good night."

I shake my head. "I want to go and sleep, but you can go out again."

He pulls me close to him. "Nah, dollface. I'll stay with you."

"Starting to care, Winter boy?" My voice is fading as exhaustion sweeps over me.

"Not a chance, Summer girl," he murmurs into my wet hair. "Just protecting an investment, that's all."

The streetlights flicker past us, and then the taxi pulls into the Wyndham driveway and stops. Kindred hops out of the car and comes round to pull me out, then steers me inside. I hate being mortal some days.

"You've just done some pretty powerful magic," the Winter Emissary points out when I voice this as the lift doors slide shut. "You're going to be tired."

"Magic uses emotions?"

"Human magic does. Fae magic's a bit different."

"I was angry. And scared."

"That'd work, particularly for defence."

The conversation's getting me along the corridor. "But I can't do magic."

"I guess the bracelet uses Summer magic to trigger it, and then you just fed more into it. Anyone can use Fae magic."

His room's in front of us. I notice that there's still a stain from the ectoplasm goo in front of mine. "Huh. Interesting."

He unlocks the door and steers me inside. "What time's the flight?"

"Tomorrow evening. I figured we'd both be flat out from the party."

The man glances at the clock, and gives a hollow laugh. "Well, you put paid to that. It's only 3am."

"I can get the flight moved."

"Probably sensible."

I look down at myself. I'm starting to get my strength back, although I'm still feeling tired and washed-out. "Why don't you sort some food out? I could use something more than one slice of pizza."

"Sure. I'll be back in a bit, ok? I'll let you know it's me." He grins at me, and heads out.

I find my phone and strip my wet dress and gloves off as I make the calls. Jack's assistant is around, and he promises to sort everything. True to his word, by the time I've dried myself off and pulled on dry clothes, he rings back with a new flight time in six hours. "Couldn't get anything sooner, I'm afraid. Do you need protection?"

I think of Kindred, and my bracelet. "No, we should be ok. Can you arrange a car to the airport?"

"Absolutely. I'll send it to the hotel for 7am."

"You're an angel, Pat."

"Aw, just doing what I'm good at, Miss Richardson. You have a nice flight, y'hear?"

I ring off and sit on the bed for a moment, just letting everything settle. The quiet is nice; just a moment to relax, and reflect.

 

There's a knock on the door a few minutes later, and I stumble over. It's Kindred's face that appears in the spyhole. "I still don't like trolls, dollface. Or paying to cross bridges." I smile, and open the door to let Kindred stroll in. "Food, dollface."

"Flight's at 9, car coming at 7."

"More time to waste, then."

"He couldn't get it sooner." I tear into the burger and chips that he's got. "Thanks, Kindred."

That gets a genuine smile out of him. "You're welcome." Then he looks at the food, and the bed. "Ah, fuck it." And he promptly strips out of his still-wet clothes.

I start laughing, and I can't stop. Sitting in a hotel room in Vegas with a bedraggled, naked man, when I'm in underwear and a t-shirt, eating burger and chips...

Kindred looks slightly offended, but keeps eating. Eventually I run out of energy and it turns into sobs. He lets me cry myself out, and then pushes the now-cold chips over. "Eat, dollface."

I manage a few more chips while he goes to get a shower. The next hour is packing and lying on the bed, just waiting for the car to come, waiting to leave. But eventually it does, and we're out into the light, the neon and nightlife fading under the new sun.

The flight's another small one, a charter with businessmen and a few seasoned travellers. We stand out, being fairly scruffy and - in Kindred's case - the tallest and most scarred man around, but after a short delay we're in the air.

And I relax.

"Well, that was a complete fuck-up," Kindred says grumpily from beside me.

"Yeah," I agree. "Although you do know the book never got there."

"Means I have to search somewhere else."

"Let me help?" That's Dragon's compulsion talking; I have to stay involved in his stupid search.

He eyes me, and then shrugs. "As a separate thing, sure. I know you'll pass the info onto her, though. I'm not stupid."

I shrug; it's all the choking pressure will let me do. Kindred smiles in a not-nice way. "Well, you're useful anyway, dollface. I'll contact you after I've seen Mab."

"She's not going to be happy, is she," I say quietly.

He shrugs. "I wonder how much of this she knew. She definitely knew Grey was in Vegas. And that I'd probably catch up with him."

"She wanted him to flatten you?"

"But she knew he wouldn't flatten you." Kindred flicks my nose. "I dunno, dollface. Mab's schemes are too complicated for me to follow. But I don't think she'll be too upset."

I lean back in the seat and make a face. "I'll trade you my conversation with Titania."

He grins. "Meet you in the Sir Dan to bitch about the Queens?"

"I'm in enough trouble already!"

 

I've got a message from Tony when I turn my phone on again as we walk into the departures in Bristol. From someone called Eloise; I owe you a debt. What the hell?

"Change of leadership in the White Court in Vegas?" I suggest to Kindred.

"Looks like it." He slept for a few hours on the flight, and it seems to have made him thoroughly grumpy. "You did a number on him. Where's the lift?"

Julian's waiting for us in arrivals. "Hop in. How did it go?"

"Fucking failure. Book's here and Grey got away," Kindred grumbles.

"It sounded like you upset quite a few people," Julian says. I know he's amused.

"That's my job," the Winter Emissary snarls, leaning back into the seat. "Fucking bloody vampires."

"And Dragons. And Fomor." I smile. "We did upset everyone."

"They upset me." Kindred's still grumpy. "It's their problem."

I wind my fingers through his. He apparently ignores me, although he does leave his hand in my grasp, and dozes off. I watch the greenery through the window, marvelling with tired eyes at the speed in which we go from the desert to this lush, green land...

Swindon's concrete and traffic. I have to nudge Kindred awake as Julian pulls off the ring road. "Where to?"

He rubs his eyes. "Old Town. Are you still in for helping trace this sodding book, dollface?"

"Fuck it, I'm interested." I can't help it; I am personally interested as well as having Dragon's compulsion in my head. I need to get someone to look at that. "You need a guide to get to the Summer Court, and I've got contacts here. Who do you think it was sold to?"

He shrugs. "No fucking clue. Let's find where he left the NeverNever and go from there?"

"All right. I'll have to ask Titania, though."

"I need to update Mab first. How about I come back to you tomorrow? You need to get over the jet lag, anyway."

I nod.

"You need to decide on your payment for this trip, dollface." He's looking at me with his periwinkle-blue eyes, a frozen stare. "You helped me."

"Nothing." I'm tired; a bone-deep weariness that seems to be settling into my core. "You don't have anything I want."

But my word seems to physically pain him. "Dini...please. I have to give you something."

"All right." The car slows and pulls to a halt outside the elegant building that houses the Winter Court. "One Name."

He meets my eyes for a second, and then winds a hand around the back of my neck, pulling me in. His lips touch my ear, and he murmurs, "Kindred."

I smile as he draws back. "Thanks, Winter boy."

He runs a thumb down my cheek, and then slings his bag up and opens the door, sliding out of the car. "Be seein' ya, dollface."

I watch as he gets smaller in the rear-view mirror, and then sigh. "Home, please, Julian."

I have no idea what time I think it is, but I'm tired. I unlock the door to my house and hear Julian pull away as I shut it behind me, Mica and Davido dancing around me. I drop my bag, climb the stairs, and then my bed's there and it's a blissful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the end of Part 1...Part 2 coming up!


	12. Part 2: Swindon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindred and Dini chased a missing item to Vegas; but although the thief arrived, the item didn't. Having lost the thief, they return to Swindon, and start again from the other side: tracing the trail across Summer's lands and back into the real world. But it's not just the Fae Courts who are interested in the item - and the investigators.

Swindon seems very quiet as I walk through the streets; it's a dull grey day with slightly too much cold wind. Considering I've just come back from an assignment in Las Vegas and I'm still not over my jetlag, I'm cold, grumpy and tired. It's not the best combination to be in a slightly dirty, run-down and bustling city.

My mood improves slightly when I find there's donuts in the small kitchen at the Swindon Advertiser. I make myself a black coffee, nab a donut and head up to the office.

My boss looks up as I put my head around her door. "I'm not here," I tell her.

"Noted." She gives me a wave and goes back to her typing.

My colleague Tom grins broadly as I wander up to his desk. "Nothing of interest beyond those."

'Those' is a bunch of white roses on my desk, throwing off a beautiful scent. A message card is attached, and I slit the envelope with a pen. Miss Richardson. With thanks. E. We had an...incident with White Court vampires in Vegas that resulted in me badly burning the head of the Court. When we left, my contact in the Court was taking full advantage of that, and it looks like she's got some more power. Useful.

I catch up on my emails, check my Paranet contacts and put out a call for information. I've spent the last few days chasing a book that was stolen from the Winter Court, which ended in all-round frustration. The book wasn't in Vegas, so we're starting again on that, and the thief wouldn't tell us anything. I lean back as Grey's voice echoes in my head; I don't betray my clients, Miss Richardson...

I leave the office after two coffees and an hour, and head to see my brother. As I sit in his office and recount my previous few days, the adventure seems so far away, a fairytale and a story that happened to someone else, a long time ago, in a place far away. I'm not sure I'm back from it yet, but I'm not sure I'm still there.

And when I leave, the feeling of unreality is still with me. This town feels small, and too busy; I'm aching for the bright lights of Vegas, the hot desert beneath my feet, the grasslands and rustling leaves of the Summer Court. I'm outgrowing my world, much as the thought stings. I used to like my contacts and my friends -

And then I stop.

No, I didn't.

I was a woman on her knees, trapped, unable to fight her corner. I was stuck in a maze of concrete and tarmac, running endlessly away from my shadows, unable to stomach my brother's lack of morals but unable to do much more than futilely hammer against the relentless tide. My contact within the police helped, my friendships within the supernatural world, my expanding network. But they didn't solve any of the problems.

It's the Summer grasslands that have won my heart, and I know the rest of the world is out there, now. There's other cities to see, other foods to taste, other hills to climb. There's people to meet, for all that they could be my enemies.

There's a world out there.

And I don't know how long I can fight that pull.

 

The unsettled feeling is still with me as I sit on the bus to Lydiard, looking out of the window. I'm home. I'm back. This is fine. This is my life.

But it isn't.

Even Lydiard doesn't calm me as it once did; I'm remembering the sloping grass of the golf course in Vegas, dancing with the floating lights in the darkness. I curse myself, only realising that I've said it out loud when a dog-walker gives me a wide-eyed look. I walk on a little faster after that, heading up towards the woodlands.

Davido's waiting, hovering at head-height. "Ice Cream Lady! Today you are my guest!" He sounds quite proud, and I smile. Then the gateway slices the air in front of me, and I am through to the golden vistas of the Summer Court.

"This way, Ice Cream Lady!" Davido says, and darts off. I am led away from the scattered glades and rustling woodlands of the Court, through a darker, mossy strand of forest. The leaves are rustling above me, and I can feel the weight of time pressing down...these forests are old. I wonder how long the NeverNever had stood here, a counterweight to our world.

And then there's sunlight, and the tiny Faerie who is leading me stops, his wings beating the air so fast that they are a blur. "She is waiting, Ice Cream Lady."

The woods end abruptly and I step out into a field of rustling corn. The sunlight is shimmering across the gold, and I take a moment to look out over it, feeling the sun on my face, seeing the clouds scudding over above me, the world turning despite this moment of beauty.

There's a figure standing in the middle of the field, and I tread along the worn path through the stalks, the ground dusty beneath my feet.

The Queen of Summer turns as I approach, and I go down on one knee. It's a courtesy, but one that I will give to her more freely than to anyone else; she has been kind to me, and I am grateful for her support in this alien world.

"Stand, Elizabeth," she says softly, and a hand takes mine. I can feel the power that she radiates, for all of her gentle smiles and warm skin. "How fared your quest?"

"Grey wishes to present his apologies to you," I say. "He did not intend such damage."

Titania's face has stilled. "And that is all?"

"All that he said to me on your request."

"And regarding the Queen of Winter's fury?"

"A fairly stolen item is a fair theft, is it not?"

Titania bursts out laughing, and I have to smile. Then she sobers. "I presume you did not retrieve the item."

"No. I have been asked to help - Kindred wishes to trace Grey's path from the battle in Summer. He requests myself as a guide and aid, and permission to travel on Summer territory."

She is examining my face with her cat-slitted eyes. "You are aiding this."

"I have...been requested to help him." Dragon's compulsion suddenly tightens my chest.

The Queen of Summer purses her lips. "Why should I give permission, child?"

I shrug. "It benefits Mab."

She seems to be thinking. "You already used my power when you were in the desert city. Do you wish for more?

I hesitate. Her bracelet saved me from the Fomor - no thanks to sodding Kindred for that one - and the White Court. It's useful, but every time I use it, it drags me deeper into her debt. "What do I owe you so far for its use?"

"It was a gift freely given, child." My hands is still in hers and she turns it slightly, examining the bracelet around my wrist with a long finger. "I, too, have a wish for the book to be found." She seems to be thinking, and I don't dare interrupt her. Her fingertip traces the whorls on the woven bracelet, and then she sighs. "I do not wish it to fall into the hands of certain peoples, as the balances are upset enough, but I cannot act directly in this matter. You will be my Emissary, Elizabeth Richardson. You will have Summer's powers until you have resolved this matter, or I decide it has reached a conclusion. You have my permission to travel the Summer Ways, and my blessing to speak to any of our kin or allies. Your payment is your co-operation in this matter."

I open my mouth to protest, but it's done. Summer warmth fills me; it's as if the sunlight on my skin has soaked through, filling my lungs, seeping into my bones. It warms me for a moment, but then it's too warm, getting hotter and hotter, a fire that's blasting through my soul and filling my mind with nothing but pure pain-

And then it goes. I'm on my knees in the cornfield, gasping for air.

When I look up, Titania's gone.


	13. Starting The Hunt

_Update?_ I text to Kindred as I walk back through Lydiard.

_Your assistance is requested. I'll pay for it. Mab's not happy but she never is. You in?_

_Yup. Meet you somewhere?_

_Sir Dan. I need lunch._

He's already there when I arrive, half-way through a pint and chatting to a Red Court vampire. I smile a very polite hello, and by the time I'm back with my drink, she's gone. I have a strange effect on some people.

"So what did Titania say?" Kindred asks, looking me up and down.

"I'm her Emissary."

He raises his eyebrows. "She thinks it'll be that big?"

"I do not wish it to fall into the hands of certain peoples, as the balances are upset enough, but I cannot act directly in this matter..." I trail off.

"Huh," Kindred mutters. "All right, then. Does that mean..."

"You're still paying for my services," I comment pointedly.

He starts grumbling, but the server brings our food over at that point, and we both dive in.

"So how," I ask through a mouthful of chips, "do we find something that you can't trace, we don't know where it was handed over, and we don't know who's likely to buy it?"

"We know who's likely to buy it," Kindred corrects. "It's just a very long list."

"All right, who can afford to buy Grey's services to steal it?"

"That's a shorter list."

"Still a list, though."

"Yeah. We can narrow it down once we've worked out where he exited."

"So, starting at his last known location?"

Kindred nods. "You know he was at the kill zone in Summer, and I know he exited in Vegas a day later. We just have to find out where he went in between those."

"Can you work out how long it would have taken him?"

Kindred considers. "Yeah. If he stuck to the Ways, there's fixed times for everything. I don't think he'd jepordise the job by going off-path, so that helps us." He grabs a napkin and begins to scrawl something indecipherable. I leave him to it and go to pay for our lunch.

"A job?" Jez, the barman at the Sir Dan, is an old friend - and information source. And then he squints at me. "Summer?"

"Temporarily." I'm not sure I like being aligned with one faction, but the acorn round my neck is reassuring, and the power will be useful.

Jaz nods. "Alright. Fifteen quid."

Kindred shoves the scribbles in his pocket and joins me as I walk out. "So?" I ask as we stop outside the Sir Dan.

"Ask your guide," Kindred grumbles. "I don't know where the fucking thing happened."

"Davido..." I murmur. "What's the nearest NeverNever entrance to the place where the intruder killed the land in Summer?"

The tiny Faerie's on my shoulder. "Thataway!"

"Lawns?" Kindred asks. I nod. "It would be. All right, let's go."

 

Lawns is pretty beautiful, but I have to admit that today I don't really see it. Kindred and I walk quickly down the paths, through the carefully-manicured grass.

"Standard entrance?" Kindred asks.

"We can take the Gateway!" Davido says, and flits onwards. I swallow. Getting Kindred through that could be fun.

Across the lawn, there's a narrow strip of trees. As we walk towards them, Kindred starts to veer off, heading back towards the path that's running to one side. I grab his sleeve. "This way."

"What?" He scowls at me. "I'm going that way."

I slide my hand down and take his cool one. "There's a misdirection spell on it."

He's still scowling as we walk hand-in-hand towards the trees. I see Kindred spot the Gate; it's an area of faint shimmer between two trees. Davido's already waiting for us, but as I hesitate, Kindred takes a step forward-

A burst of sunshine jangles my nerves; I can feel the pain through my hand. Kindred's reeling back, gasping.

"My Name is Elizabeth Richardson," I say to the portal, "and Mr Kindred of the Winter Court is my guest here. I have permission to travel through the Court."

I glance at Kindred, who's rubbing his arm. He scowls, but nods.

And we step through.

The land on the other side of the gateway is the same manicured grass, the same garden; Lawns is replicated in this otherworld. This is the approach to the Summer Court, although we're not going to take that route. The stately home that was destroyed years ago in Swindon is still here as my Lady's residence.

Kindred casts an eye across the elegant building, and then snorts. "Fancy."

I tug at his hand and start walking across the grass, heading for the footpath. We'll walk the grounds for a little way until we get to the edge of the Court, and then we're out into Summer fields.

A few deer are grazing on the grass, but bolt as we approach. I spot a faun in the trees, but it also flees. In some ways, I'm grateful; Kindred is a Guest, but he's also rude. I don't need any fights right now.

Then we're at the tall hedge that marks the edge of the grounds, and step out onto a hedge-lined footpath.

"This way!" Davido says, and settles on my shoulder as I turn. "It is a walk."

"That's fine." I finally let go of Kindred's hand. "Please be polite while you're here?"

The scowl deepens. "I have _some_ manners, dollface."

"Only sometimes," I mutter.

He pretends not to hear.

 

About twenty minutes of brisk walking and some desultory conversation later, we reach the start of the hills. There's a centaur lying by the trodden path, and as we approach, he rises to his feet. Or hooves. He's looming over both of us, anyway.

"No entry!" he booms at us.

"The Queen has given me permission to view the site," I say calmly.

"I require more proof than your word."

Davido and Kindred both start forward. My hand on Kindred's arm stops him, but Davido is already vibrating furiously at the centaur's level, his hand on his sword-hilt.

"You would doubt the Ice Cream Lady's word? I was there! I heard the Queen!" the tiny Faerie shrieks. "I should challenge you for your insult to the Queen and to the Ice Cream Lady!"

I hold up a hand before Davido can actually offer that challenge. "Hold it. What counts as proof, Sir Markham? I have the Queen's favour and I am her Emissary in this matter. She has given permission for myself and the Winter Emissary to view the site and to trace the culprit. Please allow us to pass."

He glowers, and then reluctantly backs to one side. Davido is still spluttering indignantly about honour as he lands back on my shoulder.

"That could have been fun," Kindred mutters as we start to climb the hill.

"You're telling me."

He's about to say something else snarky, but it dies on his lips as we reach the top of the rise.

We're on the outskirts of Summer territory, edging into the badlands. The land here is rolling hills, scrub and grass mixing with rocky outcrops. Behind us, I can feel the land; there's birdsong, eggs in the grass, flowers blooming amongst the limestone, bushes thrusting up towards the sunlight. There are wyldfae and worms, beetles and birds. It's alive.

The land in front of us is dead. Cursed. Blackened and bereft.

I'm vaguely aware of the earth beneath me suddenly coming closer. I'm on my knees, and feel Kindred's hand land on my shoulder.

"Even Winter wouldn't do this," he murmurs. "At least there's still potential with us. This is...twisted."

I wipe my eyes on the back of my hand, only just aware that tears are dripping down my face, and climb to my feet again as anger surges. "Can you track him?"

He's staring at the kill zone with a sick expression, but turns back to me. "Uh. He's got a...signature. I'll have to use the Sight." He takes a breath and then his eyes unfocus, staring through me for a moment.

 

_The world, seen through the Sight, is terrifying. Beautiful. Awe-inspiring. Horrifying. Brain-breaking._

_It's so beautiful, so awful, that it slowly breaks you. Every moment that you stare at the world and see what's really there...every moment a little more sanity slips from you._

_You never forget anything that's there, either. Whatever you see through the Sight is forever etched on your brain._

_I've opened my eyes to a white-haired woman, wrapped in a tangle of golden light and darkest shadows, her grey eyes staring straight at me. As she reaches out a hand, the bracelet on her wrist is glowing with a heat that I can't touch, and I flinch back in fear. I see her flinch in turn, the shadows whispering and whirling around her, and then she drops her hand again._

_I tear my eyes away from her. I have to concentrate._

_I make sure that I only look at the Way. The kill zone is a pulsing area of lurid blackness on the edge of my vision...it's not just dead, it's cursed. Nothing will grow for years - the spell's seen to that. And it hurts me. Even though the Winter in me loves the decay and death, what's been done here is unnatural, obscene._

_"Kindred?" Dini's voice says, and I resist the urge to look back at her._

_The Way is glowing to my Sight, the years of countless travellers and footprints etching themselves onto its trail. There's one, recent one, that catches my eyes; a shifting mass of colours, almost hidden amongst the others. But now I can see it...it's trying too hard to hide. There. That's our thief._

_And then I hesitate. There's something else there, something foreign, something tainted. Something alien, lingering in the footsteps of a traveller._

_Something wicked this way comes..._

"Kindred?"

He was staring at me with a strange expression, tears in his eyes. But then he did look away, down the path. I watch a variety of expressions flicker as he looks out over the landscape. I'm grateful that I don't have the Sight, having seen what it does to others; Warren once told me that you see reality, and you never forget it.

And it's harder and harder, every second, to let it go.

"Kindred?" I ask again, softly.

He shudders, and then shuts his eyes. When he opens them again, he's got a sick expression on his face, but he manages to look up and meet my eyes. "Hey."

"Are you ok?"

He nods, and points. "Thattaway."


	14. On The Ways

The kill zone was on the edge of Summer territory, but Kindred's pointed North, heading across the rolling hills of Summer. I've explored some of the South, along the Ridgeway, but I don't know this as well.

"Where do you think we're heading to?" I ask.

"The North Way, I hope," Kindred says as we start across the grassy field, following a hedgerow. "It's the right direction for it."

There's a gap in the hedge up ahead but as Kindred steps towards it, thorns start to snake out. He recoils with an oath and I can see icicles lengthen on his fingertips-

I put a hand on his shoulder and lean forward. "He's a guest."

The warning in my voice seems to be enough. The thorns retreat.

"Thanks," Kindred mutters, withdrawing the icicles and stomping onwards.

We trudge through a few more wide fields - well, Kindred trudges. I'm feeling strangely happy; the corn brushes my fingertips, the wind singing in my ears and sending my hair dancing around my head, the sunlight warm on my skin. Davido's singing something off-key in my ear, and I'm humming along.

"Will you shut up?" Kindred grumbles from up ahead.

"You don't like Queen?"

"Not out-of-tune monstrosities."

"What music do you listen to?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs. "All sorts. Whatever the Court's into. The band's always amazing, so they do some pretty good versions of modern stuff."

We come through a narrow grove onto a short-cropped field, and I try cartwheeling. I'm not particularly good - lack of practise - but it's fun anyway. Kindred jams his hands in his pockets and stomps onwards as Davido and I collapse into giggles.

"Will you be serious?" the Emissary snaps at me as I turn a handstand into a roll. "I'm trying to find a goddamn book!"

And I realise that my mood's artificial; it's keyed-up, excited, not entirely mine. It takes an effort to push it away, and when I do, I realise it's Summer. Something here is making me want to stay.

I pass this on to Kindred, who raises his eyebrows, suddenly interested. "Happy? Huh. It's probably the border, dollface. The North Way's just up ahead." He pauses for a second, and then adds, "Winter's is fear and pain. It's a way of making you want to stay. You can push through it, of course, but it's still an effort. Are you ok?"

I nod, shoving the desire to turn another cartwheel aside. "The Way's on that rise?"

It's a steeper hill than it looks and by the time we're at the top, I'm completely winded but Kindred seems fine. But my artificially happy mood seems to have gone, which is nice.

"You could use your power," he comments as I wipe sweat off my forehead and look around. The Way is a wide footpath, and as I look out along the flat line, I realise it looks familiar.

"It's an old railway."

Kindred raises an eyebrow at my observation, and then looks both ways. "Y'know, I never realised that. So it is."

Davido settles on my shoulder. "It's the iron road!" the tiny Faerie fills in. "It's a safe way."

"We're on it, though."

He nods seriously. "It used to be iron. We do not like it, but humans can walk it. We remember what it was."

We turn and start walking along the hill. I see, for a moment in memory, the steel of the tracks and the clouds of steam billowing, hearing the whistle of the trains as they race through the countryside...

Kindred's walking on, and I catch up with him. "So what did you mean, use my power? How?"

He frowns at me. "Can you...huh. This is weird to explain. I have to reach inside to touch it. Like something's in my chest, my stomach. There's a knot of cold."

I swallow, and force the words out. "It scares me. It hurt to get it, and I don't know if I want to use it."

"You didn't ask for it, did you?" It's a genuine question.

I shake my head.

"Feels kinda like... something being forced on you that you're not sure you want." He's not looking at me.

"You were dying."

He shrugs. "It's still...I wonder sometimes if dying might have been better."

My fingernails have curled into my palms at the memory of the fire searing through me, the agonising, endless pain. But then I realise that I have somehow reached down inside me and touched it, and it's a warmth...even though the fire is there, it seems to compliment me, somehow. "I can feel it."

"Then let's practise," Kindred says. "Set fire to that tree."

I look at it. "Why? It's never done anything to me."

"Because you need to practise?"

"It's a dryad's tree. I don't want to set fire to it." How do I know that?

"Well, I didn't know that," Kindred snaps, offended. "Pick something that isn't important, then."

I look around as we start, but all I can see is life. The leaves are green, the grass stretching luxuriously in the sunshine. Even the dead branches are holding life, hundreds of woodlice and centipedes and beetles. I can't blast any of it just because Kindred thinks I need to learn...

Beside me, the Winter Emissary makes a noise of disgust. And then he throws a snowball at me.

I react without thinking, and a large fireball slams into it. Kindred throws up the same blue shield I saw in Vegas as the fire washes towards him, and then it's gone, and he's raising a cynical eyebrow at me. "A bit smaller next time, dollface."

"Throw snowballs for me, then," I say irritably. "That's better than killing the wildlife."

We spend the next hour doing a clay pigeon shoot of snowballs and fireballs; Kindred hurls varying sizes into the air, and I slowly get better at working out how to trigger my power, and what size fireball I need. By the time we're curving round into light woodland, I'm accurate enough that I'm only burning leaves.

Eventually, Kindred holds up both hands. "All right, enough for the moment. I'm starting to get grumpy."

"Starting?" I jibe at him, and then sober. "Is that Winter?"

He nods. "Your moods are swinging, too. Summer's a bit more volatile."

I have been going from delirious happiness to thoroughly grumpy, depending on if my spells work. I stick my hands in my pockets. "How do you know that? I thought Winter didn't have much to do with Summer."

"Off and on. You're not so bad."

"Gee, thanks," I mutter.

"Hey, I don't want to give you a swelled ego, dollface." He smirks at me. "You might start thinking that I like you or something."

 

 

The old railroad exits the woodland and begins to track down the side of a long field. There are blackberry bushes to one side, and I can see a cluster of willows up ahead that speak of a river or lake. And there's a figure up ahead, small in the distance. Five minutes later, and I recognise him.

"Warren!" And I'm off along the path, running for him. But as I get closer, he makes no move. I halt a few steps away. "Warren?"

He's in formal mode again. "Good day, Dini." Then his gaze flicks up to Kindred, who's coming up behind me. "You are a long way from Swindon."

"We're tracing the shapeshifter that killed a chunk of Summer." I'm not sure why he's being so stiff - although I know he doesn't like Kindred. But this reminds me of his manner the last time I saw him, at the Summer Court, and it hurts. "Titania gave permission. Where are you going?"

"Back to visit the Lady Marshal Nemain. I have completed an assignment for her, and must report back." He nods stiffly to me. "I will visit you soon."

I step aside, and after a moment's hesitation, so does Kindred. Warren briefly nods to the Winter Emissary and then strides off.

I watch him go for a moment and then turn, my chin up. I will not cry in front of Kindred! "Let's go."

"What's up with you?" Kindred snarls. "Boyfriend didn't kiss you enough?"

I turn and stomp off down the path. "Something's not right! He was different."

"Spare me the lover's tiff!" Kindred snaps, and I sigh. Maybe it was just the circumstances.

The Way continues along the field boundaries for another hour of tedium and then curves around a clump of broken rock and into an oak and ash forest. On a whim, I step off the path and climb up the rocks, scrambling my way to the top. From here, I can see out into the wilds of the NeverNever. There are areas where it blurs, or the forest stretches on far further than it should, or the horizon's too close...

Kindred's stopped on the path, looking up at me. "Are you coming or not?"

"How far have we come?" I ask, starting to scramble down again. "It's taken us a couple of hours of walking. Are we still on his path?"

He shrugs. "Probably."

Helpful. "If we assume that he was going to meet someone and get rid of the book, he'd be heading for the nearest exit. Where is it?

"I've got no idea!" he snaps. "It's your sodding territory."

"How do I know?" I snap back.

"Ask the land or some mystical shit."

He's being sarcastic, but I wonder if it would work. I step off the Way and kneel, touching the ground, trying to bring the Summer inside me to the fore...

It doesn't do anything, and I sigh. Kindred raises a cynical eyebrow as I stand, and I glare before raising my voice. "Davido?"

A very long ten seconds later, the tiny Faerie swoops down. "Yes, Ice Cream Lady!"

"How is he always so fucking enthusiastic?" Kindred mutters.

I ignore him. "Do you know where the nearest exit to the real world is from here?"

Davido points off the path. "Into the forest! It comes out at a bridge."

Kindred and I exchange glances, and then he shrugs. "Let's go look."

The forest is ancient; I spot several dryads and a centaur in the trees, along with several other less nice denizens. Kindred's wary because we've come off the Way, walking with his hands ready and looking around constantly. I just listen, letting my senses do the work. The birds are singing, Davido's on my shoulder...and Summer is only a thought away. I don't like the NeverNever, but I had to admit that Titania's gifts are making me feel a little safer - or at least more prepared for trouble. And Warren's company and the visits we've made have made me familiar with...but I clamp down on that thought. I don't want to think about that right now.

The gateway itself is a rather incongruous brick wall in the middle of the forest. It looks like it was part of a bridge that's now gone; the top curves a little, and there's piles of bricks around, home to woodlice and beetles. Ivy's slowly taking over the surface of the brick.

Kindred stops, but I step up to the wall and brush the ivy to one side. There's a slit of different light showing...

I step through.

"Well, this is different," Kindred's voice says from behind me.

We're standing next to a set of train tracks, looking directly at the other arch of a bridge. I glance both ways along the tracks, and then arch an eyebrow at him.

"All right, woman! Sheesh. Give me a chance!" the Winter Emissary grumbles, and screws his eyes shut for a moment. "Go stand someplace else, you're distracting."

I edge along the tracks a little to have a look around. One way, the railway slowly curves until it's lost between hedges. The other, I can just make out a lower hedge and the top of something that looks like sewage works. We could be anyplace, but I think it's still England.

Next to me, the train tracks begin to hum.

I turn and take the few steps back to Kindred. "Train coming."

He blinks, and nods as the tracks begin to vibrate. "I've got nothing anyway."

We step back into the brickwork as the train comes hurtling past us, a roar that's suddenly cut off as we go back to the quiet forest.

I let out a breath. "So what now?"

"We go back to the Way and carry on to the next gateway," Kindred says dryly. "But if he came this way, I still want to know where he started over to Vegas. There's only a few places that you can get onto that route. Ready to go again?"

I can't help it - I burst out laughing. Kindred blinks, and then begins to smirk as he realises what he's said. I'm still laughing as I start walking back through the forest.

"What did you mean, different?" Kindred asks abruptly. "With...him."

I shake my head, letting the laughter go as my mind turns to a more painful subject. "I don't know. Just...he's not..." I'm struggling. "He's harsher. Like he's got a blade inside him, something with an edge, just watching and waiting..."

Kindred's expression has frozen. "How long has he been like that?"

"I only really noticed it today. I haven't seen him much recently...Titania's been sending him to China a lot."

Kindred's expression doesn't tell me anything. Then he shrugs. "Court business. Nasty stuff, sometimes."

"What are you not telling me? What's happening to Warren?" He simply raises an eyebrow, and my fists clench. "Kindred. What. Do. You. Know?"

"People go like that sometimes, dollface. Particularly if they've been in the Court for a coupla hundred years." Whatever it is, he's still not telling me. My companion can be an obstinate pig when he wants to be, and I don't know if it's worth it to push. He makes my decision for me by grinning. "Come on, I'll race you to the next Gate."

"What?"

"You can draw on Summer to make you go faster. I'll race ya." And he's gone, sprinting along the path through the trees.

I look for Davido. The little Faerie's wings are vibrating furiously, and he's looking furious. "A race? That was not a fair start!"

Draw on Summer? The same way I did before? I touch the flame inside, and start to run...

The path falls away beneath my feet, and the trees are darting past me. I'm aware, awake, more alive than I've felt in years; my body responds more quickly than ever before, hurdling fallen branches and rolling under boughs. Winter's still ahead of me, leaping across trunks and dodging through the ancient trees, but I'm catching up; this is my land, my territory. A tree root rises to trip him, a branch bends to catch him, the earth twines itself around his feet-

And I slam straight into his back as he trips on a root, too intent on the extension of myself to have caught my body. We both go down in a tumble, and then Kindred's hands are around my neck, a ring of ice-cold pain, and his weight's bearing down-

"Fuck!" And he reels backwards, throwing himself off me.

My humanity rushes back and I'm left gasping on the ground, smelling leaf-mould and dirt, tears running down my cheeks.

After a moment, I hear movement and a hand lands on my shoulder. "Are you ok?" Kindred asks hoarsely.

I push myself off the ground, feeling the old life that's pulsing up through the roots. "I'm sorry."

He sits down next to me and starts rolling his trouser leg up to check his ankle. "Glad you're learning, dollface. I'd just prefer to not be the test subject."

I shrug. "You're Winter."

"And you're Summer." He stands up, briefly testing the weight on his leg, and extends a hand to me. "Come on. I definitely won that one."

 

We're still bickering about that when we reach the edge of the forest; the argument's kept us going through what felt like endless trees. The dusky sunshine warms my bones as we step out onto the Iron Road, and I suddenly feel safer.

We stop for food, sitting at the base of a moss-covered oak; I don't know what time it is, but it feels like dinnertime. Kindred works his way through two packs of sandwiches, grumbling, and I share one with Davido. Well, I say share. He eats most of it. I've started worrying about Warren again, and I don't feel like eating.

"Where's the next gateway?" I ask Davido as Kindred finishes the rest of my sandwich.

"That way! It comes out near lotsa lakes!"

Kindred and I exchange glances. "If we're still near Swindon, it could be the Nature Reserve?" I suggest.

"Knowing the sodding NeverNever, it's probably Canada," Kindred says. "He's still on time, so let's go and check it."

But we're half a day behind Grey's timings; night is falling as we walk, following the curve of the railway line around the ancient forest. As it falls away behind us, we scramble up a ridge next to the railway to look out over the view ahead of us. There are lakes out there - I can just see them glinting with the last of the sun. That's our next destination.

Kindred sighs. "How safe are we, dollface? I need to sleep."

"I'm Summer, and you're a Guest. As safe as anyone." The Cotswolds are mostly Summer territory, so I think we're fine.

He immediately flops down on the grass. "Ugh. Wake me up when it's morning, then."

I poke him with a toe. "A bit further, there's a hollow."

He reluctantly grumbles to his feet and follows me down the bank a little, both of us sliding on the long grass. There is indeed a hollow in the hillside away from the road - how did I know that? - that's a nice combination of shorter grass and moss. Kindred thumps himself down again and lies back with a groan. "I take back anything horrible I ever said about you, dollface. This is bliss."

I sit down next to him, exhaustion sweeping through me. We've been walking all day and I can suddenly feel it. "Davido, can you gather some of your kin to keep watch on us? Wake me if anything tries to attack or hurt us."

"Yes, Ice Cream Lady!"

I curl up in the moss, and two breaths later, I'm asleep.

 

I wake to the dawn just breaking. I'm lying against Kindred, my head on his shoulder and my arm across his chest, the bracelet showing on my wrist. His arm is curled possessively around me, and I wonder if something did happen in the night to make me try to defend him. But Davido's asleep on a mossy hillock above us, and I don't remember anything. I don't even remember dreaming.

Kindred's eyes snap open as soon as I move, and then he yawns. "Too bloody early in the morning?"

"Definitely." I sit up and rub my eyes. "Bleh. Do you think there's a decent pub through the gateway?"

"I hope so. I could murder a bacon sandwich," Kindred says, climbing to his feet.

The rest of the Way is between hedgerows and straight-backed poplar trees as the sun rises over us. I can never figure out time in the NeverNever, but at least here it seems to be following our days. Sort of.

"Heads up," Kindred says, and then I'm flat on my back, staring up at the blue sky and wondering why my chest hurts.

"Come on, dollface." Kindred's scarred face looms over me. "You've got to do better than that."

"What?" I take the hand he extends and get hauled to my feet.

"Shields, dollface."

I brush myself off and glare. "Well, could you start with how I do one?"

He shows me how to do the blue sparkles - although mine are yellow and red - and after a few minutes I manage to get a weak, flickering hemisphere in front of me.

"Now hold it," Kindred says.

I'm shaking with the effort already. "Why are you helping me with this stuff?"

He quirks an eyebrow. "If I've gotta drag you along, you may as well be helpful."

My shield flickers, and next thing I know, there's a snowball coming at my face. I duck just in time.

"Don't lose concentration," Kindred's voice snaps at me. "You've got to be able to hold it without help from your emotions."

I sigh and relax, letting it go. "The bracelet-"

"Won't always be there. You can't always use toys." He's got a ruthless note to his voice. "Come on." And a flurry of snowballs spin towards me.

That takes us the next hour, but by the end I can hold a fairly good shield for a few minutes at a time. It's not brilliant but it's a start, although the effort of holding one in place makes me tired, and I ache from the impact of the hard-packed snowballs. I'm grateful when we reach the gateway, which is an unassuming two-uprights-and-one-top-piece on the side of the path. Beyond it, the Way carries on, out into the badlands of the Wyldfae, into the unknown of the NeverNever. There are mountains in the distance, but I wonder if it's even possible to reach them...

Kindred looks at the gateway, looks at the ground, and then steps through. I will never get used to the gateways: he's just vanished. From the other side, there's only sky and grass.

I step through behind him.

Kindred turns as I step out, and his expression's odd again; a mix of emotions, a longing and a pain and a darkness that I can't identify. I wonder what I look like through the Sight. But then he looks back at our surroundings, and suddenly grins at me. "Trail found. Next stop, breakfast."


	15. Catching A Trail

We've come out onto the banks of a small river, but it seems to be between two lakes. I look around, and figure we're probably right; this is the Cotswold Lakes.

"Any idea where we are?" Kindred asks.

"Cotswold Lakes, probably," I say. Listening, I can hear chatter and voices to our left. "Let's try that way."

It's a mixed group of children, fishermen and two canoers. I do some questioning about the best place for lunch and establish that South Cerny is indeed the nearest place, plus vague direction, which at least gives us a way out. Kindred grins at me as we amble off. "The Old George is Accorded Neutral Territory."

"Wouldn't he have exchanged it here, possibly?"

"Not if he potentially had Mab on his tail. I don't think he'd risk an exchange when he could be attacked at any moment."

I shrug. "Well, let's go get breakfast anyway."

 

It's a bit of a walk to South Cerny, and my feet are aching by the time we get there. Kindred seems to know his way around as we get to the houses, and takes us straight to the stone-built Old George Inn. Inside, it all looks fairly traditional; there's a wooden bar, wooden tables, a large fireplace. It's got some modern trappings like emergency exit signs, which are a little incongruous.

I step in behind Kindred and follow him as he ambles over to the bar, letting my eyes wander. There's a few people in here...one or two slightly strange ones, and I swear that I half-see a Sylph before the glamour kicks in.

Kindred leans on the bar as a brown-haired woman with a lined face and long fingers walks down the bar. "Can I help you?"

"Bacon sandwiches?" Kindred asks.

"Absolutely. Two?"

"And a coffee if you have one," I add.

"Of course." She smiles. "Have a seat, I'll bring it over."

Kindred opts for the end of the bar, and I sit down next to him. "So what now?" I ask.

"You do your thing. Go talk to people."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You're leaving this to me? You sure?"

That gets a slightly suspicious glare, but then he shrugs. "Gotta use and abuse you, dollface."

I smile, and turn to Sarah as she brings the coffee over.

Ten minutes later, we're tearing into some really good bacon sandwiches and I've got the information that there have been a lot of sales, but not the one we wanted. But...and the landlady's frowning. "Weird eyes? Yeah. He's been by a few times, and the last one was about two weeks ago."

I nod. "Was he carrying anything?"

"A satchel." She nods significantly, and I know it was about book-sized. "And he left with it."

"Was he talking to anyone?"

She shakes her head. "No. He has before - a blonde woman with a very..." She struggles to think of the word, and pinches her fingers together over her nose.

"Aquiline," I supply.

"That's the word. Quite smart, so I doubt she walked here. She's been in once or twice but I don't know her."

I nod. "Thanks, Sarah."

"Why the hell is she giving you all of this information?" Kindred grumbles as a customer comes up and Sarah hurries off down the bar.

"She's a Paranet contact. I've given them a lot of information over the past year." I lean back. "Which way now, then?"

"We need to trace where it was exchanged." Kindred frowns. "The next exit that he could have taken is Cirencester or Fosse Bridge. Let's go and get the other end, and then trace back."

"Ok, boss."

He shoves the stool back and frowns at me as he stands. "Don't be polite. It's freaky."

I leave a handful of cash on the bar and grin happily as we leave.

 

We stay in the mortal world and get a bus up the A417 to Fosse Bridge. It's farmland and small woods, but the gentle curves of the land remind me of the NeverNever side of this world. I suppose there are some places that do cross over more easily.

"They both reflect each other," Kindred says when I ask him. "The cities tend to influence the NeverNever, and the country rubs off on this world. Fae don't usually like development. Or technology. Cities aren't their thing."

The bus stops in a small pull-over on the main road, and we climb off. I'd hope we look like walkers, although we're lacking the rucksacks and accompanying gear...and considering I'm in jeans and a shirt and Kindred's his usual scruffy self in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, we're not your average hikers. Oh, well. I'll think of something if anyone starts asking questions.

The actual bridge itself is a little way from the main road, and so we head along the main road, out past the Fosse Bridge Inn, and then head down a smaller road. After a few hundred yards Kindred turns right, into a driveway. I hesitate.

"It's in here," Kindred says irritably to the air in front of him. "Stop being a fucking mortal."

"Give it a break," I snap back, following. The lawn either side of the tree-lined avenue is neat and clipped. "Where's the gateway?"

"Over there-"

Shit, someone's coming towards us. There's a woman in smart slacks and a coral-coloured jumper walking towards us, across the drive.

"Excuse me?" the woman says to me as she gets within earshot, a mix of suspicious and concerned. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake-" I hear Kindred say, and then the woman blinks and looks confused. I open my mouth, but he's grabbed my wrist. "Come on, you idiot."

"What?" I protest as he pulls me across the grass - not fast, just away from the woman. I look back over my shoulder to see her still looking up the driveway, puzzled, but then she turns and walks back towards the house.

"I have to teach you glamours as well," Kindred's grumbling as he tows me across the grass, "because you're too much of an idiot to think to put one on-"

"I'm not a natural fucking wizard!" I protest, pulling my wrist out of his grasp. "I don't know how to do this stuff. You could have told me!"

"That's it, blame me-"

"You said you'd help me! You can't suddenly blame me when I don't know how to do something."

"Sure I can." We've reached the line of trees at the river's edge and I can see the flickering outlines of a gateway between two of them. Kindred stops.

"You-"

"Shut up, dollface. I need to concentrate."

I shut my mouth, fuming. He stares at the gateway for a minute, and then slowly turns. His expression goes odd again when he looks at me, but he does continue turning.

And then he blinks, and runs a hand through his hair.

"So?" I ask.

"I think he came here. It's a bit of a weird place. I want to check on the other side."

I nod, and we step through the gateway.

On the other side, the river's changed. It's larger, faster; lined with older trees, willows and aspens and ferns. And there's a stone bridge across it, flat and ancient. The Iron Road continues here, rolling across the bridge and onwards into the distance. I glance around, and see trees edging in behind us. It's getting out into the badlands.

As Kindred shoves his hands in his pockets and glares out at the view, I wander over to the bridge and walk onto it. It's probably Roman make...the stone looks clean-cut, if old and weathered. As I reach the middle, I lean over the edge of the parapet and look down into the river. It's fast, harsh, rushing with a power that I can feel tugging to me. I want to fall into it, letting it wrap around me, sweep me away...

Kindred yanks me back. "For fuck's sake, dollface! Do I have to do everything?"

With his hand still on my shoulder, I look back over the parapet. There are green-skinned Nixies in the water, with flowing green hair and lithe bodies, raising their arms to beguile me. The water's still inviting, but I can see the trap for what it is now.

"Bloody things," Kindred growls, and I lean back again.

"So what did you find?" I ask.

"He was here. I'm going to see if there are any Little Folk around the gateway. Got any food on you?"

We end up stepping back into the real world and walking the few minutes to Coln to visit the small shop there. Kindred buys chocolate and cheese - and two cans of Coke for us - and then we head back to the gateway.

"So how do I glamour?" I ask as we approach the driveway to the house.

"Think of what you want to wrap around you." Kindred's swinging the shopping bag. "Just passing through, pay no attention, don't worry about me. Project it."

I try, but we don't see anyone as we walk down the driveway, so I don't know if it works. Bugger. "Has it worked?" I ask Kindred as we step across the lawn.

He looks at me and shrugs. "I dunno. I'm probably immune to your glamours anyway."

"Why?"

"I know you too well."

That gets a raised eyebrow from me. The Winter Emissary looks slightly embarrassed. "You can't pretend to be unimportant to me. It'd take more than that to make my head not notice you. Works with anyone you know."

A small smile is tugging at the corner of my lips. "I'm not unimportant, hey? High praise from you."

"Oh, shut it."

I laugh, and we step through the gateway.

 

Kindred does something ritual-ish with the cheese and an ice-finger that scorches the grass into a circle. I wander off after a few minutes of him muttering, and end up sitting on the riverbank, chatting to the Nixies. They're a lot more pleasant when they realise that I can both block their glamours and that I'm with the Winter Emissary. We end up discussing what he's like in bed...I like gossip, ok?

I hear Kindred call my name after a while, and give the Nixies a wave as I leave. The lanky Winter man is sitting on the ground, and there's a small, winged and angry fairy in the circle.

"This is Race," Kindred says. "He was here when Grey came through."

"A man with weird eyes!" Race agrees. "A while ago."

"Was the sun shining?" Kindred asks.

"Yes, through the trees."

I'm faintly aware of the noise of traffic through the trees. "Can you see the road from here?"

"Yes, Ice Cream Lady!"

Oh dear. I glare at Kindred, who raises his hands in a gesture of innocence. "It wasn't me! Blame your little friend."

Davido's sitting on Kindred's shoulder. "Everyone knows of the Ice Cream Lady!" he tells me happily.

I give up.

"How busy were the cars?" Kindred asks. He's obviously met the Little Folk before.

"Lots of cars," the little man agrees.

"Rush hour, then. Say just after 5pm," Kindred muses. "Ok, Race. Last question. Did the man who came through with weird eyes have a book with him? Was he carrying anything!"

"No!"

"Was anyone else with him?" I put in.

"No, Ice Cream Lady."

"Damnit, we should have got him ice cream," I mutter.

Kindred shrugs. "Thanks, Race. The cheese is all yours." Then he looks down at the wilted grass. "Fuck, how do I break that?"

I run a finger across it, feeling the grass beneath it, and pour a little of my Summer fire down my arm. The grass springs back to green life again, and Race takes off with the cheese.

Kindred stands up and stretches, looking like a cat with a plate of cream. "Yes! He left at the Lakes exit and came back in here, and the book's somewhere in between. Result!"

I'm thinking that it's a large area, with quite a few people, and even more places to hide or exchange a book...but I gotta let him have a little bit of optimism.

 

The Inn at Fossebridge is ancient, beautiful, and the old bar has low enough ceilings that Kindred hit his head at least four times. He was happy enough that it didn't dent his mood, though.

"All right," I say as he wanders back into the Georgian dining room with two pints and a food stub, and plonks himself into the seat opposite me. "He left the NeverNever at the South Cerny gateway, and probably re-entered at Fosse Bridge. So why didn't he just exit at Cirencester?"

"Too many people around?" Kindred suggests, pushing one pint at me. "Or the exchange place was somewhere else."

"Hmm. How long did he have to get between the two?"

Kindred snags my napkin from under my cutlery and holds out his hand to me.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Pencil," he snaps.

The other eyebrow goes up.

"Please."

I give it a second, and then pull the pencil out of my pocket and hand it over. Kindred glares and then starts to scribble. "The kill zone to the doorway was three hours for us, but we did take a detour and didn't use our powers. So...two hours, maybe?"

"And then he got up to the Vegas doorway at dusk on the same day. That doesn't work. Although, hold up..." I say. "Dusk in Vegas is eight hours behind us, so..."

"4am our time," Kindred supplies. "I think the journey there is nine hours minimum, but then I'm not a shapeshifter. I think he slept."

"That works. So he robbed the vault at about 10am, real-world time. It was certainly a few hours after dawn, because it was close to midday when you discovered it, and just after midday when he hit the kill zone in Summer if Davido's right about that. Then it's three hours up to the Lakes gateway, and he got there about 2pm then was up here at 5pm. So what was he doing for three hours?"

"Talking to some people about a book, obviously."

I roll my eyes. "I guess he'd have to get from one to the other."

Kindred shrugs. "It's mortal world, so I'd think he wouldn't want to draw attention to himself."

I think about it. "He could have just got a taxi or something."

"We usually avoid technology."

I give him a flat stare.

"Look, I think he walked it, which would be two hours. That gives him an hour to play with," Kindred snaps. "And as I'm the one who can trace him, we're doing this my way."

"Sheesh, who got your panties in a twist?" I drawl in a good imitation of his voice. "Fine, we'll do it your way. Where do you want to start?"

"Food."


	16. F***ing Wizards

I give Kindred a day to admit that he's being an idiot, and we spend it trapsing in circles between South Cerny and the Fosse Bridge. I think we visit most of the pubs along the - admittedly short - line between the two, with no useful results. The second day is checking the few places we missed, despite my increasingly vocal protests about his method. And part-way through the second morning, I snap. Kindred's been increasingly grumpy, and it's the fourth comment about the lack of "fucking clues" that makes me stop dead in the middle of a muddy footpath somewhere near the wonderfully-named Ready Token. "For fuck's sake!"

He spins. "What?"

"Look. You're going to have to accept that we can't find it."

He glares. "Flaking out on me already?"

"You know where he came through." I jam my hands in my pockets. "We haven't found a trace of him since then. What if he just met someone at that entrance? Or in the damn pub? What if he never came further and just got a taxi?"

"I'm not tracing him!" Kindred yells at me. "I'm tracing the book!"

"Which you can't sense! So what the fuck are we doing walking through a muddy field?"

"Looking - for - a - book!" His fists are balled, and I think he's about to throw the magical equivalent of a punch. Luckily, I'm a lot more confident than I was a few months ago, and I stand my ground.

"It - is - not - here." I spit the words. "Look, it's probably in Cirencester - that's the nearest sensible place. Let's go and check out the wizards there or something! It is not going to be in the middle of a muddy field."

He looks utterly frustrated. And then, with a spat oath, he turns half the ground to snow and stomps off in the opposite direction, still swearing.

I carefully tread over the frozen ground and follow.

 

We come out onto a road a few minutes later. "So?" I ask.

"It's your fucking idea," he snaps at me. "What do you think?"

"Let's get some food." Thanks to some quick fiddling with my phone, I find the nearest pub. "Thattaway."

It turns out to be a rather nice stone building by the name of the Catherine Wheel. I pause and wait for the still-grumpy Kindred to catch up. He hasn't said a word on the half-hour walk, but at least he's not spitting curses any more. I wander inside, order two pints and some food, and go to sit down at the table by the window where Kindred's placed himself. Luckily, the place isn't too busy; Kindred's glaring at everyone as as if he wants to murder them all, so I'm grateful that there aren't too many people around to witness his bad mood. I just ignore it, lean back in my chair, and enjoy sitting down for a bit.

The food arrives pretty promptly - although not before Kindred's finished his first pint and got himself another - and we both concentrate on eating. By the time my companion has finished his burger, he's looking a bit more human.

"So what now?" I ask.

"We find the exchange place, duh," Kindred snaps.

I shrug. "Face it, he's not likely to have exchanged it in a muddy field. I think we've missed the exchange place. Or it was at one of the Inns, and they're not telling you. Or didn't recognise him. Or forgot."

Kindred swears. "There's too many fucking possibilities!"

I lay down the chip I'm playing with. "All right, let's go back to your list. He exited at South Cerny, and we can't find him after that. But he didn't have the book when he got to Vegas, so he must have got rid of that to someone. Who's in that area, who could afford to pay him to steal it, and would need something like the Necronomicon?"

"I'm going for one of the rogue sorcerers around here," Kindred snaps. "They all need a dose of power, and would sell their souls to get it."

"O-k..." I muse. "I've got a few supernatural contacts that I can ask. Any names?"

He scowls at me, and I'm guessing the answer is no. He really isn't liking admitting defeat at the moment.

"Fine, I'll just do it the old-fashioned way," I sigh. "I still think Cirencester is the most likely option-"

"Ok, ok!" Kindred snaps. "Let's go back to the Old George instead of the damn B&Bs we've been staying at, and have an evening off. You can go to Cirey tomorrow, and I'll carry on looking."

I just shrug. As long as I'm not wandering around a muddy field, I don't care.

 

It takes us two changes of bus to get back to The Old George, but I'm quite enjoying the travelling. Kindred's not talking to me again but it's just a grumpy silence, so that's fine. Two hours after we leave the Catherine Wheel, we walk back into the Old George and wander over to the bar. "Got any rooms available for tonight?" I ask.

"Only a double, I'm afraid," Sarah says apologetically. Even she's savvy enough to see that Kindred's in a huff. "Do you want it?"

"Fine," Kindred snaps from behind me.

I nod and hand over my card to pay for it. Sarah lays the key on the bar. "It's upstairs, to the left-"

"I'm going to get a shower." Kindred snatches up the key and stomps off.

"What's got into him?" the landlady asks, staring after him.

"He was wrong about something." I settle myself onto one of the barstools.

"Grumpy sod."

"He does tend to be." I grin. "He's got one or two redeeming qualities."

"Deeply buried gold, huh?" She snorts with laughter. "What are you drinking, sweetheart?"

Kindred comes back down an hour later looking cleaner, although his mood isn't a lot better, and slides his lanky frame into the seat next to me at the bar. The fire's been lit and there's a few travellers around; the chairs by the fire are occupied with elves, and I think I heard an American accent earlier. The rest is the usual mix of hedge wizards, sorcerers, local busybodies, supernatural folk - mostly glamoured - and, well, us.

Kindred's arguing about something to do with the Accords Law with one of the hedge witches when he gets interrupted by a red-faced man, who leans one elbow on the bar and glowers at us. "What's Winter and Summer Court doing out here?"

"Minding our own business," Kindred tells him coldly. "Like you should be doing."

"I can ask questions, can't I?" The man's getting truculent, and both the American accent and myself are now listening. The hedge witch has made a discreet and sensible exit.

"Doesn't mean you'll get answers. Fuck off."

"Look, pal-" The man's voice is rising, and Sarah's walking down the bar.

"I'm not your pal, or your mate, or your friend. Just fuck off already."

"I'll remember this!"

"I'll remember that you tried to start a fight in Accorded Neutral Territory," Kindred snaps back.

"Gents," Sarah says in a quiet tone, but I can hear the steely note of command that makes a good landlady - and particularly a good landlady in a supernatural bar.

The wizard looks as if he's about to say something, but then turns and staggers off, muttering to himself.

"Does that guy do it often?" I ask Sarah.

"He's not a regular." The landlady's keeping an eye on the wizard as he plonks himself down in a corner, still muttering. "I'll have to keep a better eye on what he's drinking."

"Fucking wizards," Kindred grumbles.

"Just keep it clean," Sarah comments, warning in her tone.

"I'm not the one starting fights," the Winter Emissary mutters grumpily.

 

As the evening winds on, we get two of Sarah's excellent steak sandwiches, and then sit with drinks. The grumpy wizard thankfully left a while previously, and some of the tension in the bar has relaxed. I'm talking to one of the local psychics and the American accent, who's passing through on her way from Wyoming to Edinburgh, and Kindred's been drawn into conversation with one of the trolls about the fishing possibilities of the Lakes. But that conversation tails off and the troll wanders out into the darkness, and then Kindred's sitting there, staring at his pint.

I sigh and lean over. "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"You're going to play in Cirencester. I'm looking for this damn book."

Summer flares through my chest, and I put my glass back down onto the bar. "Kindred, you're being a grumpy bugger. Stop it."

He opens his mouth to snarl something and then stops, downs the other half of his pint, and near-slams the empty glass on the bar. "I'm going to bed."

"Have fun."

He snarls something inarticulate and stomps off. I go back to my pint.

The American accent leans over from her conversation with the psychic. "I've come across Winter before, but they're never usually that bad."

I shrug. "He was wrong about something earlier."

That makes her smile, briefly. "Ah. One of those. Well, good luck."

I've been trying to not let Kindred's mood affect me, but as I sit in the bar with half a pint of ale, I realise how tired I am. There's chatter and warmth from the fire and it's a safe place, but I suddenly feel very alien. I'm mortal. I'm a journalist. I'm someone's girlfriend...

That hurts, too. Warren didn't seem pleased to see me, wasn't his usual self. Hasn't been for weeks. I haven't really seen him recently, and I don't know when I'm going to. I'm not sure I can even describe him as a boyfriend any more.

I've been handed Summer power. Surely that was what he wanted? Surely he wanted me to join his Court, be with him? Wasn't that why Titania wanted him to see me?

I realise I'm being paranoid. Warren was with me because he wanted to be.

Past tense?

I've had too much ale. Or not enough. I'm not sure.

Sarah leans over. "Bad thoughts, sweetheart?"

I glance up, realising that there are a few drops of tears on the bar. "Sorry, Sarah. Man troubles." She raises her eyebrows, and I have to smile. "No, not him."

"Good choice. Go to bed. You'll feel better after a sleep."

 

I climb up the creaking stairs, feeling tired. Hopefully Kindred's asleep, or at least will let me sleep...but having seen his mood earlier, I doubt it. I find the room, and knock on the door as I open it.

He's pacing the small room, and looks up as I come in. I shut the door, and lean on it - and then, on a second thought, see if I can put some sort of shield around the room.

He seems to sense me doing it, and glowers. "What?"

"You're in a yelling mood. I figured next door would prefer not to hear it."

Something that looks like a blue shimmery drape briefly covers the entire room, and I feel a blast of Winter wrap around behind me. Then it's gone, but everything's sort of muffled. The Winter Emissary shoves his hands in his pockets and gives me a scowl. "So?"

"What is your problem?" I ask tiredly.

"You think you're so wonderful, don't you?" He's looking me up and down. "You got given Summer power without having to pay for it, so you're just going to swan around, finding the answers and doing everything right despite the fact you have no fucking clue what you're doing! I did not need your 'help'," and he does the stupid air quotes, "for this! Not if it comes with a fucking dose of Summer air-head and stupidity."

I fold my arms.

"I don't even bloody want to be doing this, and particularly not with a tag-along who doesn't know fucking anything about the supernatural. It's not like you've actually been any help so far-"

"Apart from getting you into the Summer kill zone..." I comment dryly.

"Like I couldn't have done that myself." He's got quite a good sneer going on.

"And now finding contacts who know about local sorcerers..."

"I don't think you'll find any."

I sigh. "So you're angry that I was just handed power, and haven't had to work for it..." I push my hair back from my face. "And probably about Warren as well, as that's what this is usually about."

"Sure, the boyfriend," he sneers. "The oh-so-polite knight in shining armour who swept in to rescue you. Like he's a fuckload of use in the real world - why isn't he here, doing this?"

"He's busy."

"Sure, he's busy - busy enough to have no time for you, eh? Busy enough that you can dally with a Winter guy on the side?"

He's getting to me. "You're jealous."

That cracks the facade. I can see Winter raging through him as he faces me; his blue eyes are shining, the white streaks in his hair more icy than usual. "Why him?" he spits at me. "Why Summer? What's he got that I don't?"

"Kindness," I snap back. I had only intended to give him a sensible target so that he wouldn't get himself into fights tomorrow, but anger's sweeping through me. Something in me is reacting; a fire's starting, defences slamming into place...

"News for you, dollface. He's using you!"

"And you're not?" My voice is rising. "I'm a human toy! A plaything! I've never been anything important to you until I get some power, and suddenly you want me to help you? If he is using me, at least he had the courtesy to charm me first!"

"Oh, a few nice words and you'll do anything? Wish I'd known you were that easy sooner, dollface," he snarls. "So what floats your boat? A few compliments, a dinner out or two-"

"Don't you fucking dare! He's treated me with more decency and kindness than you ever have!"

"Really?" He's gone back to sarcasm again. "None of that was just a veneer, dollface? I think you saw what he really is on the Way."

That fear's been haunting me for the past few days, and I think it shows on my face.

"No-one in the Courts keeps their humanity for long," Kindred says into the silence. "You make me more human. You probably make him more human. But you're just there to be used."

I turn, and walk out - or try to. I get a flash of ice-cold static that sends me reeling backwards when I touch the doorknob, and I swear.

"Wards," Kindred's voice says. He sounds slightly apologetic. "And, uh...they're not going to come down until dawn. I might have overestimated the power."

I whirl. "So I'm stuck in here? Fine. What else have you got to say to me?"

He looks me up and down. "You're kinda skinny. You need to eat more."

"Seriously?" I'm beyond furious. "Fuck, if we're getting onto appearance-"

"I earned these, dollface," he snarls back. Hah, that got to him.

"In a drunken car crash. Really something to be proud of, considering it sold you to the Court."

"You're earning yourself the same fate," he snaps at me. "Nothing ever comes for free! She's tempting you in-"

"Oh, like Mab asked you to do to me? Don't think I didn't see your game! Maybe I went with Summer just to fuck with you!"

Some of the colour drains out of his face. I press my advantage. "If Mab's interested, Titania must be too, and you've got to face the fact that Warren won."

"He hasn't won yet." Kindred's tone is suddenly ice-cold. "Not until you've got a Mantle, Elizabeth Cornetti."

I shiver. It feels as if he's plucked my soul when he speaks my name; my entire body is shaking for a moment. "Don't!"

"Eliz-"

I fling myself at him, forgetting for a moment that I can throw power. My fist meets his stomach and he's thrown backwards, thumping into the wall and then dropping to one side as I launch a kick at his head. But he's still got strength and power behind him, and he knows how to use both; a scythe at my legs and I'm on the floor next to him, and despite an elbow in his stomach and my foot against his shin, a quick movement from him has one of my arms twisted behind my back and his weight pinning my legs.

"Elizabeth Cornetti..." It's an angry snarl from above me and I cry out in pain, my body shaking under him. How can he do that? Use my Name against me?

There's a pause, and then I feel his breath on my ear as he lowers his head, his lips brushing my ear. But this time the words are softer, murmured into my ear. "Elizabeth..."

It makes me shiver again, but the fire in my bones is receding, changing into something that I recognise.

"Dini..." It's a word full of lust, and need, and desire. He's let my arm go and I can turn, my mouth seeking his and my body arching as his presses down against me. His cold lips are on mine and I'm too full of flame to think beyond anything else.


	17. Expecting An Apology

My Winter companion is in a much better mood the next morning, and after breakfast, magnanimously announces that he'll accompany me to Cirencester - just to protect me, of course.

I'm not about to let that one go as I pick my bag up from the bed and sling it on. "Seriously? Just admit that you were wrong and that we're more likely to find Grey in Cirencester than some damn muddy field!"

"I said I'd come with you! What more do you want?"

"To protect me? Are you fucking kidding?"

"You don't know what's out there-"

"I did better against Grey himself than you did! I set fire to the White Court! You had the fucking balls to use me as a weapon against the Fomor!"

"That still doesn't mean you know how the supernatural world works." He's got that irritating superior smirk on his face.

Summer's roaring through me, filling my veins with fire and my thoughts with vengeance, but what it comes down to is the simple human desire to punch his lights out.

And so I do.

He's not expecting it at all. The punch connects solidly on his jaw and he goes straight over, hitting the wall on his way down and landing on the floor with a very loud thud. The noise from the room below must be awful.

But hey, not my problem. 

 

I get a bus into Cirencester, watching the hedgerows give way to the A417 and then the yellow stone of Cirencester. We pull up outside the church, and I step off into the blustery day. Where to start...

The priest looks a little surprised when I knock on his office door, but beckons me in. I shake my head. "It's nothing important, Father. Father Stone in Swindon recommended you for information. Would you be able to point me at the local supernatural store? I'm chasing a few things."

"The Sew'n'Sew is the best." He seems a little shell-shocked at the mention of Father Stone.

"Thanks, Father."

After a short wander around Cirencester, I head into Sew'n'Sew. The shopkeeper's stocking a rack of fabrics, and glances up as I come in. There's no-one else that I can see in the store, and Davido's murmur of "Clear!" tells me that I'm right.

The shopkeeper retreats back behind the counter and gives me a polite smile as I walk over.

"My name's Dini." I smile at her. "I'll come to the point. I've been told you buy and sell magical items."

She gives me a slightly wary look. "And if I do?"

"I've got some items to sell, and I'm looking for information on some that have been bought." I figure I may as well use Dragon, and add, "I've got a contact in Vegas who's interested in one particular thing that's now in circulation."

Her eyes go even more wary. "Quite a few people are."

"This one's looking to purchase it."

The shopkeeper purses her lips, and then shrugs. "Well, it's not for me to comment on the amount that would take."

"She can afford it," I say with absolute certainty. "It was...offered for sale about two weeks ago."

"It didn't pass through here," the shopkeeper says, "but I know one of my contacts was quite excited about a sale round about then. I can put you in touch with someone to discuss it. What are you selling?"

"Potentially, Dyrnwyn."

The shopkeeper's eyes widen, and then she nods slowly. "All right...there'd be a buyer for that, certainly. Anything else?"

I've unclipped the bracelet, and hold it out on a palm. "A few more minor items, and the possibility of more major ones depending on what your buyers are looking for."

The shopkeeper examines the bracelet on my palm, careful not to touch it. "Summer make?"

"It'll defend the wearer. It's not bound to anyone, either."

She nods, trying to appear disinterested. "It's nice work. Anything else?"

"Nothing that I'd want to bring here," I remark dryly. "Not without a buyer's interest."

We pause as a customer comes in, and I browse the wool while she tends to him. When the door shuts, she turns back. "So what's your connection?"

"Mortal human who accidentally got involved in Summer," I say, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Not entirely happy about it, but I figure I may as well use it." It's all true, too.

Apparently that checks out. "All right. You leave the bracelet with me, and I'll contact some people for you."

I hesitate. "You understand that I'm reluctant to leave it without some sort of exchange."

This seems to be expected. "Humph. Her name's Noelle Swanson. I'll contact her and put your proposal to her. Come back at eleven and I'll let you know if she's interested. If she is, you leave the bracelet and I'll set up a meeting. If I find a buyer in a few days, I'll let you know, but if not you can have it back."

I nod. "Any good coffee shops round here?"

She directs me just down the road. Ever the nosy parker, I amble down the street and have a quick peer into the pubs. Two are full of what I'm starting to think of as normal folk, but the third...ahhh, the third has some flashes of power. I wander in and get a pint, and within ten minutes, I'm chatting easily to the barman. Within twenty, I've got a few names of local contacts and have liberally spread my name around the bar. It always helps to be free with information if you want some in return.

I wander back to the sewing shop at just past eleven. The shopkeeper's dealing with someone, so I check out patterns for a while, wondering if I could ever find a dress style that suits me. Making it myself...fat chance. I can't even sew on buttons. But some of the designs do make me wistful.

Eventually, the fabric is purchased and the customer goes. I wander over to the counter to, uh, ask about some patterns.

"There's interest in Dyrnwyn, and any other objects of power that you can get hold of." The shopkeeper passes over a note. "To the left of the Corinium at 3pm."

I glance at the note and then pocket it. "Thanks." The bracelet gives a slight clink as I lay it on the counter and slide it across to her. She picks it up with a handkerchief, and examines it. I wait until she nods, and then smile. "Nice doing business. Hope to see you again soon."

And I stroll out again. Lunchtime, I think!

 

I'm sitting on the top of the amphitheatre ring, sharing a sandwich with Davido, when I hear fairly obvious footsteps behind me. Kindred climbs up to the top and then, after a moment, sits down next to me.

There's a long silence. I carry on with my sandwich, wondering what sort of games this amphitheater saw.

"You were right," Kindred says. "He was much more likely to have dropped it off here than someplace in a field."

Another long pause.

"I know you can protect yourself. I'm sorry for shoving you at the Fomor."

Another pause.

"I'm sorry for insulting you this morning. And last night."

Davido and I bought a bag of donuts. The tiny Faerie's already working his way through one, so I reach out and pass the bag towards Kindred. "It's not like you to apologise."

"I do. Sometimes. When I'm really fucking wrong."

I have to smile at that, and turn my head. The bruise on his jaw is a nice purple-blue. "I'm sorry for punching you."

He grins through a mouthful of donut. "I did deserve it. I bet it felt good."

"It did. You're lucky I didn't set fire to you, though."

He winces. "I...forget, dollface. You're the mortal woman I knew months ago. You couldn't defend yourself. Let's face it, you knew jack shit." He's staring out over the amphitheater. "You know I broke the rules a few times to help you."

"No, you didn't. You played by the book."

He shrugs. "Mab doesn't usually lend me out."

I'm silent for a while. But...well, at least he apologised.

Kindred reaches into the bag and takes another donut. Davido's on his second. "So, spill the beans. What've you found?"

"A lady by the name of Noelle Swanson has been remarkably interested in powerful objects over the last few weeks."

"Magical?"

"Probably a wizard. Some talent, at least - if nothing else, she knows what she wants."

"Hmm. Any luck on Grey?"

"She apparently had a meeting with someone, fairly important, two weeks ago. She's had one or two since, but the shopkeeper said she was quite excited."

He's giving me a flat look. "How do you find out all this stuff?"

"But asking multiple questions. And by trading things." I slide my sleeve up.

"Uh..." Kindred starts.

"I can pick it up later. I'll just have to hope my shields are good." I catch his look, and roll my eyes. "It was necessary. By the way, I get the impression that there's some insider dealing going on. The shopkeeper wasn't at all surprised about a Summer contact offering things for sale."

Kindred's jaw tightens. "I've had suspicions about Winter. There's one changeling in particular...but that's my problem. All right, so now what? We go and talk to Noelle?"

"She's the best lead. And," I grin at him, "I've got a meeting set up."

He blinks. "Where?"

"Outside the Corinium at 3pm."

"Which is where?"

"The museum. Nice and public."

"So what are you offering her?"

"Nothing outright. The possibility of other stuff. But I want to know who's buying it in case it gets traced back to me."

Kindred grins. "And me?"

"You and Davido are my backup, because she's sure as hell going to have some."

He nods. "Deal. So do you think they did fight lions here?"


	18. An Unexpected Meeting

3pm. I'm lingering a little way from the Corinium, sitting on a bench a few metres away, quietly reading a leaflet that I've picked up from the museum. Kindred's somewhere around, glamoured, and I know Davido will also be watching me. It's reassuring and also a little freaky.

I catch someone approaching out of the corner of my eye, and I raise my head. It's a woman, dressed smartly in neat trousers and a coat, with blonde hair and an aquiline nose. She stops at my bench, smiles at me and holds out a hand. "Miss Richardson, how lovely to meet you at last!"

I stand, and hold out my own hand. "Miss Swanson. Please, call me Dini."

And I do know her. She's a Paranet contact, albeit one I treat with caution. She's a lead, a broker and a seller. But, I muse as we shake hands, I'm almost as bad. I'm a supernatural journalist, a Paranet nexus-point, a Summer and mafia contact. For once, this is a meeting of equals.

Noelle sits down next to me on the bench. "So, you wanted to speak to me about something?"

_I drift closer._

_Winter's wrapping itself around me, making me part of the breeze. Mab ain't the Queen of Air and Darkness for nothing._

_Dini's got that bright smile on her face that she does when she's talking to someone she doesn't trust. I take a moment to just watch her, hands moving as she talks, bright eyes flickering. She's pushed Summer down and it's just the mortal on display at the moment, but she's still hot. And fucking dangerous. I still haven't forgiven her for punching me._

_I catch the word 'Dyrnwyn' in her light voice and scowl. So that was what she used as bait._

_"Well, I do have buyers," the blonde woman says as I slowly stalk closer. She has rather nice tits, and I get distracted for a moment. It happens. Bite me._

_"...sort of thing are they looking for?" Dini is asking._

_Noelle reels off a list, to which Dini nods as if listening to what she needs to buy from the store. "Some of that's beyond me. But some of it...all the same client?"_

_The blonde woman nods. I'm behind them now, standing out of the way, concealed by the air around me. They're both professionals, though; as someone comes towards them, they simply continue the conversation - no awkward and obvious pauses here._

_"That's possible. But I obviously don't want to offer you anything without assurance," Dini says quietly as the shopper passes them, oblivious to their conversation._

_"My clients won't want to meet you."_

_"Can you tell me anything about them?"_

_"They have money. Isn't that what you need to know?"_

_"Not if Mab gets on my tail." Dini's voice is suddenly sharp. "I can offer it, but there's a large element of risk."_

_"That would be your decision. My clients will not interfere with the supply chain."_

_Dini's lips thin. "They should recognise that not everyone is as capable a thief as Grey."_

_And Noelle fucks up; there is no reaction. Then she forces surprise onto her face. "Who?"_

_"Another thief. Supernatural one." Dini sounds scornful, as if she hasn't noticed the pause. "He stole the...a book. Recently. Mab's after him. You can understand that I don't want the same fate?"_

_The woman's eyes have widened slightly, and I appreciate Dini's skill. Noelle really didn't know that we were here? I'm impressed._

_"The book went to your clients..." Something's changed in Dini's tone. She tilts her head, and a smile that I haven't seen before crosses her face. It's almost cruel._

_Noelle's mouth opens._

_"Who are they?"_

_"I don't..."_

_Something's happening. Noelle's face is starting to go blue, and she's struggling for breath. But she's still sitting there, calm, as if nothing's happened; her body isn't moving. I can see the panic and fear in her eyes as her lungs fight to breathe._

_And then suddenly she can. She gasps for breath, gasps again, and then her mouth opens as if she's screaming. But no sound comes out. And she's still sitting perfectly calmly, as if nothing's happening._

_Dini has that slight, cruel smile on her lips, and her grey eyes are watching impassively. She's doing something. She's frozen the other woman, blocked her voice, caused something...and my skin starts to crawl. Turned her veins to fire? Got into her head and sent her monsters? Stopped her heart? Something far more subtle and far more deadly?_

_Dini doesn't have that power. Or at least I thought she didn't._

_And my veil is the only thing keeping the woman I thought I knew from seeing me. Fuck._

_Noelle gasps again, and manages to force some breathy words that I don't quite catch past her lips._

_"Ahhh...little messenger. You are not as strong as you think you are. Now - where is the book?" Dini's voice is suddenly amused. "Tell me."_

_"The Black Council. Molly Parsons bought it."_

_A low chuckle. "Ah, I see. If they feel like...passing it on. Escaping Mab's wrath. Then I suggest they come and speak to me. Or go to the driest Venice. You understand me?"_

_"I understand." The blonde woman is staring with something that's almost fear. "And your payment for that?"_

_Dini lets out a bark of laughter, harsh and brittle. "If they are running from Mab, they will not need any further payment. Mab has already traced the book to you-"_

_The woman's head snaps up, and her eyes scan the street frantically. "Traced it here? Winter is here?"_

_"Indeed. A Winter minion came with this one, here. So it can be traced further," Dini finishes. "You hear me?" And then she leans forward, and murmurs, "Start running."_

_"I'll...think about what you've said..." Noelle says, standing, managing to look almost composed - although her frantic eyes are saying everything her self-control won't let her body say. "Thank you for your time, and I will pass the message on..."_

_She strides away at a pace that's almost a run, and vanishes off into the crowds._

 

And suddenly I'm watching Noelle stride off into the crowd.

Something's obviously happened, but I'm not sure what. I stand, as casual as I can, and begin to turn. What now?

Kindred's voice comes out of nowhere, tight with some laced emotion that sounds like anger. "Walk towards the corner again, and then head to the amphitheatre."

Fuck...has something gone wrong? Why has my contact gone? I can't see him, obviously, and all I can do is amble off. Davido's probably around someplace, which does reassure me.

I reach the amphitheatre and walk around the base, heading for the far side. As I reach the back, Kindred pops into view right in front of me and grabs my arms with harsh fingers. He's angry; his nostrils are pinched in fury and his entire body is taught. "What the hell?" he snarls at me.

"What?" I frown at him, feeling the coiled tendrils of fear and nerves gather in my chest. "Why did you ask me to leave?"

Davido flits up and settles himself on Kindred's shoulder, his hand on his sword. "You tried to double-cross the Queen of Winter? You offer the sale to another bidder?"

"What the hell are you on about?" The fear is growing. "I was talking about Grey, and then she was gone and you told me to to leave. What happened?"

Kindred's grip loosens a little and he recounts the conversation as best he can as my terror crystalises in my stomach.

"It was Dragon." I'm suddenly certain of it. "She didn't mean the real Venice, she meant the casino in Vegas! How can she do that?"

"What did she say to you?" Kindred's grip on my arms tightens again. "In Vegas. What did she say?"

"She wanted the location! I said I wouldn't steal it, I couldn't, but she wanted it for herself. Check she isn't still in my head! Please!" My voice is bordering on hysteria and Dragon's compulsion is tightening my chest painfully.

"No!"

"Please!"

"I can't, dollface! I'm a wizard, it's the Third-"

 

The sky very slowly comes back into focus. I feel...strange.

"She's not in there, from what I can tell," Kindred's voice says. He sounds...sad. "But you could do with a Queen poking around in there."

I turn my head. I'm lying on the grass, and he's sitting cross-legged next to me. "Th-thanks."

"You can't tell anyone I did that," he says, and looks away. "It'd have me executed pretty fast if the Wardens found out."

"I won't. I swear."

"Swear on your Name."

I push myself up. "I swear on my Name. I will not reveal that you poked around inside my head."

That makes him grin. "Ok, that'll do. So now what, dollface?"

"We go and see Molly Parsons."

He cracks his knuckles. "That could be fun. They've been warned that I'm coming..."

"But they don't know I'm Summer. Probably."

He shrugs. "Let's go do some scouting, anyway."


	19. Tricks & Traps

We head to the local Neutral Territory, the Bear Inn, to start investigating. I fan the name 'Molly Parsons' out to my contacts, and then turn my attention to more devious sources to see what I can find.

I get her address. I get her details - amazing what the voter register combined with some slightly less legal searching on utilities databases can get you - and I even find her car. At that point, I lean back. "Kindred?"

He looks up from his second sandwich. "Yeah?"

"Someone who hired Grey isn't going to be stupid. Why has Molly Parsons left all of her details where I can find them?"

He looks through my page of notes, and then sighs. "Dollface...you gotta understand that the supernatural and normal worlds don't usually cross over. You're unusual - I wouldn't have even thought to search half those things, you know? If I want to find someone, I'll ask in the supernatural world."

I'm frowning. "But this is..."

"Not for us. We don't have journalists. We aren't used to people like you." He gives me a lopsided grin. "It's why I wanted your help, here and in Vegas."

I'm starting to blush. "It just seems obvious."

"You gotta know that Molly Parsons is a supernatural person, don't you? Most normals don't have any truck with that world, and that's the way we like it. And I'd have no idea where to start with it. Now imagine one of the Sidhe trying to get their head around the concept of a voting register."

I giggle. "Ok, I see your point. Well, I got the normal information. One of my Paranet people has come back to say Molly is a contact, so I think we're on the right track. Now it's your turn to spill some beans. What's the Black Council?"

He shoves the last of his sandwich into his mouth, and stands up. "You got everything you need? Let's take a walk."

 

It's lightly raining, a drizzle that doesn't do more than dampen my hair. Kindred strolls beside me, hands in his pockets.

"You've come across the White Council, right?" he asks. I nod. Wizards and Wardens, and some bullshit about protecting the universe. "Well, the Black Council are their opposite. They want to cause chaos."

"Why?"

"We're not sure." He looks down at me, as if expecting a cynical response. "One theory is that they're supporting the Outsiders trying to get in."

"Outsiders?"

"Outside reality. Nasty things." He stops, and looks seriously down at me as I turn to face him. "This isn't something to spread around, you get me? I'm not even meant to be talking about them. You lot can't know they exist."

"Nasty things, trying to get in. What happens if they do?" My voice is sober.

Kindred shrugs. "End of the world, that kinda shite. You know the drill."

"Why would the Black Council be supporting that?"

The Winter Emissary sighs. "No idea. We don't even really know they exist - it's just a name for a group that's been causing chaos for a lot of the supernatural groups. It's related to- well, something else," he finishes abruptly. "But they've been stealing powerful items, corrupting people, trying to infiltrate the White Council, trying to get into the Winter Court..."

My mouth is dry. "But you don't know who they are or why they're doing it?"

"Or even what they're doing most of the time. Fun, ain't it?" Kindred shoves his hands back in his pockets and turns to walk on.

Abruptly, I'm frozen in place.

Kindred walks on, saying something about the White Council, but I can't even move my lips to make a noise. I'm starting to panic, watching my companion walk away down the street as if I'm there - why doesn't he realise I'm not next to him? He's talking to someone, as if someone's next to him; he thinks I'm there. How?

And I watch in horror as he walks around the corner and out of sight.

Two people are walking towards me; a taller, wiry man and a bulking thug. I'm abruptly released from the freeze and I suck in a desperate breath, but it's too late to run. The street view is blocked out as they casually loom around me. Fuck. I don't have my bracelet any more. I don't have any defences.

"We hear you've been asking questions about Molly Parsons."

"I do that." I keep my voice level.

"What do you know about her?"

I raise my eyebrows. "You realise that you've just confirmed that she's important?"

A fist slams into my stomach and I double over, but then get shoved backwards into a wall, and look up into the thug's face. One thick forearm is across my neck and I really want to throw up.

"No funny stuff. Got it?" the thug casually asks.

"What-" I gasp.

The wiry man produces something and steps closer, and then there's a pin-prick of pain into my arm. It hurts more because it's something small and sharp, and I can't figure out what they've done.

They both look at me, obviously expecting more of a reaction. I look back.

The wiry man grabs my chin, his fingernails digging into my cheeks. "That should fucking hurt. Aren't you Summer?" I bare my teeth at him, which just seems to piss him off more. "Fucking talk, woman. What do you know about Parsons?"

"She's a buyer. That's it."

Another casual fist into my stomach, and then I'm half draped over the thug's arm, retching up what feels like my last few meals.

Someone grabs my hair and pulls my head up. I can feel the tears trickling down my cheeks, my body aching already. I'm out of practise getting beaten up, and this is going to hurt.

"You won't go looking for her," the wiry man says to me, tugging my hair hard. "You hear?"

"Sure."

I'm slammed into the wall again, my back really aching now. The wiry man's face is far too close to mine. "Because we know who you are now, journalist."

"Everyone knows that. I don't exactly hide it." I can't help my snarky tongue sometimes.

A sharp twist to one nipple that makes me choke back a scream. I won't give them the satisfaction of that. "We know where you work."

I know nothing I say is going to make a difference. They'll have to convince me that it's not worth my while to chase this further.

A hard slap across my face snaps my head back, banging it into the wall, and I see black for an instant. "And we know who you hang out with." I hear as I fight the dizziness.

Oh, fuck...Kindred. They're setting a trap for Kindred as well as for me.

"And here he comes," the wiry man says casually, and then I'm pinned back against the wall with one meaty hand across my mouth to muffle the scream of warning. Kindred's running straight for me...

And then he's run straight into something unseen, and lands on his back. The wiry man casually backhands me at that point, and when I'm next aware of anything other than pain, Kindred's on the floor with a man and a woman standing over him.

The man produces something, and kneels. As he shoves it into Kindred's chest, the Winter Emissary jerks, and a high-pitched keen of pain comes from him. Iron.

"Anything else you'd like to tell us?" the wiry man says, turning back to me.

"I don't have anything else to tell you!" I half-scream at him, suddenly aware that I'm pinned against the thug. "She's a buyer. I don't have anything else!"

"And you won't go looking for her, y'hear?"

The woman makes a gesture, and Kindred rises to his feet as if he's a puppet, all jerking limbs and uncoordinated movements. His face is screwed up in pain, and he's making that high-pitched keening sound.

The wiry man's face is far too close to mine again. The thug's arm is tight around my neck. I'm hurting, tired, so cold. I'm angry.

The iron in my arm is suddenly burning; a cold, alien pain that sends tendrils of pain shooting up my skin. I reach for it in one quick movement and tear it out even as the wiry man's hands reach to stop me.

_You will burn._

For a moment, the fire is beautiful. It wraps around me; warm, needed, hungry.

The iron nail lands on the floor with a brief, tinny note.

And then I send my fire out.

It seems to fill the street, flaming tendrils shooting for them, spears of red-hot agony hammering around me. The wiry man backs away, flames winding up his body, outlining him in the brightest fire. The arms around me loosen, the thug's screams echoing in my ear. I'm vaguely aware of the smell of burnt flesh and a sickening sweetness, and then there's a thump, and I stagger forward.

The wiry man is screaming, an unintelligible sound of pure pain, and his voice gets higher and higher and then he falls...

The woman's done something, and the air around her is burning brightly as she runs, the tendrils hammering into her back but seeming to leave her unharmed. The other man is outlined in flame, and I see him stagger back, towards the end of the street. I don't think he'll survive.

The tendrils seem to have taken on a life of their own, wrapping around everyone.

Winter's dropped, engulfed in flame, the bright spears hitting into him-

_NO!_


	20. A Queen's Bargain

And the fire's gone.

The street is echoing with the screams, and I vaguely hear a thump from around the corner. The man in front of me isn't; he's more charred flesh and ash than he is human. He certainly isn't alive.

I stagger forward, tripping on the wiry man's outstretched arm, managing to shove myself to my feet and stumble on towards Kindred. He's lying motionless in the street, and I crawl the last few metres. I'm so tired.

His t-shirt and jeans are ragged and burned, the skin beneath slashed and blistered. There's oozing scars rising on his face and arms, and the scars on his chest are marred by the blackened sores. I can smell the burned flesh.

He's barely breathing.

I reach out and pull out the nail in his chest, although it takes far more strength than it should to do that. It clinks as it lands on the street, and I'm suddenly aware of my own breathing, ragged and halting. I still feel sick, but I don't know how much of that is the beating I just took and how much is the awful smell of burning.

I did this.

My fire did this.

Oh, fuck.

"Help me," I get out through a raw throat. "My Queen...help me, please."

There's only silence. No-one's called an ambulance yet, or the police. I don't know if I've got the strength to. But no one else seems to be after us. There aren't any more footsteps. The woman's gone.

Kindred's still unconscious. I'm kneeling over his body and my chest's suddenly tightening with a whole pile of emotion that I can't analyse right now. I fucked this up so badly...

"Titania, please," I whisper. I can't do anything else.

And there's a murmur of power behind me, a moment of sunshine and heat. Out of the corner of my eye, I see green draperies and the flash of a sandalled foot beneath them, and then she kneels, oblivious to the wet pavement under her elegant dress. "My child, what have they done?"

"You came..." I say stupidly.

"You called, child."

"Can you heal him?" I get out.

"He is not mine to touch. I cannot."

"Fuck."

"You can, child."

My tears start to fall. "I did this. I tried to help and I did this to him. I can't heal him."

Her hand comes over mine, and carefully lays it onto Kindred's chest, ensuring that mine is below. Summer surges through me, but it's something...different. It's gone before I can sense why, but Kindred's eyelids flicker, and then his chest rises under my hand.

"You need to learn, that is all," the Queen of Summer says.

"No," I whisper, watching the ragged burns and tears on Kindred's flesh start to knit, the weeping wounds start to dry. I can feel my tears hot on my cheeks. "Take it back, and get Dragon out of my head." I look at her. "Please."

Her eyes tighten, and I see fury flash into them. "You would return a gift? I must ask for payment."

"You gave it to me with no price!"

"This is not part of the bargain, little mortal." Her slitted eyes are furious. "You shun a gift, you pay."

Fuck. The rain's falling harder, now, hammering down onto the streets. Titania's perfectly dry, but I can feel the damp soaking in. I have to pay to get rid of something I don't even want and didn't ask for... I want to wail that it isn't fair, but I know it isn't. I was warned.

"Another name," I say eventually, trying to speak through the mass in my throat that's choking me. "Then you'll have two."

Kindred stirs slightly below me, and I look down at him. His eyes are still shut, but at least he's breathing, and the ugly wounds are closing.

"You are not asking for removal so that you can accept Winter power?" The Queen of Summer's voice is still laced with fire.

"No. He offered. I refused." I wipe my eyes on the back of my hand. "I don't want anything."

The Queen of Summer sighs, and gently lifts the acorn from my chest as her eyes return to their slitted green. "Will you keep this, child? It will remain a beacon to me."

I think I understand. She doesn't want Mab to suddenly hand me power...she wants Summer to keep a claim on me. "Isn't Warren enough?"

She's suddenly got the best poker face I've ever seen. "You regard my Knight as a tie to you?"

"He's...still my boyfriend." The fear that has been spiralling through me for the last few days suddenly explodes. "Titania, what's wrong with him? What's happened? Kindred wouldn't tell me."

"What do you know?"

"He's different. Cold. He won't talk to me. He still...says he loves me. Wants to be with me. But he's not the same." She's still got the poker face. "He's still Warren...I'm sure he is. But he's changed."

And she slowly inclines her head. "He has, child. He is still the mortal, but...he has a sickness."

"Cure him!" I didn't think I could hurt any more, but I feel as if my chest has been packed with concrete; dry, hard, dusty. "Can't you cure him?"

"I cannot."

My tears are falling again. "You can't, or you won't? Is there anything I can give that could?"

Her hand reaches out and gently cups my cheek, her long thumb stroking away the tears. "I wish there were."

"I love him. What...what will happen to him?"

"That is not for you to know."

I have to look away from her stony face. "My Name?" I'm beyond hope at this point. "Will that be enough of a price?"

"It is not about price, child. I am sorry."

I bow my head, watching the tears soak into Kindred's wet shirt.

"I will take your power, and your passenger. Are you sure of what you are asking?" the Queen of Summer asks after a moment of silence.

"Yes! I don't want it any more." I'm shivering. "I want to be human again. I want to be normal."

"You will never be that now, child."

The tears are flowing faster. "You said you'd take it back when my job was done. We can't find the damn book, we can't find Grey. He apologised to you. I'm done. Take it back!"

"It is not finished."

"Please..." My throat's too choked for anything more.

She's silent for a long moment, and all I can hear is the rain.

"For a Name, Elizabeth Richardson, I will remove your Summer power and send this Dragon away from you."

"Do it," I whisper. "Cornetti. My name's Elizabeth Cornetti."

"Elizabeth Cornetti." Her voice makes me shake, a jolt of power rushing through me.

"Elizabeth Cornetti." That's more painful; it leaves me bent over Kindred's still form, the tears starting again.

I don't even hear the third time. I'm screaming in agony as red-hot pain rushes through me, Summer's fire leaving me and Summer's Queen tying me to her.

And then she's gone.

Kindred's shirt is blissfully cold, and the rain on my face is beating out a slow rhythm.

And then nothing.


	21. End Game

I wake to lights and voices. Someone's talking over my head, and there's a warm hand on my forehead. I feel achey, exhausted, as if I've been burned alive and then brought back to life...but I'm cold as well. I can't stop shaking.

"There you are," a voice says, and a face slowly resolves in my vision. "Stay still. I'm Phil, I'm a paramedic, and you're not doing too well. Just lie still for me."

"My friend?" I get out. My throat feels like it's been sandpapered. "He's hurt-"

I hear Kindred's voice somewhere nearby, and then his face comes into view, pushing past Phil. "I'm here, dollface."

Crying hurts, but I can't stop. "Are you-"

"I'm ok."

The gaping burns on his body have gone, but I can see the ragged char marks in his t-shirt where I burnt him. "I'm so sorry-"

I vaguely hear Phil ordering Kindred away as I collapse back in on myself, the pain and tears choking me from the inside out. "Get something for the pain, and we need to get her to hospital..."

 

The lights this time are dimmer, and I can feel movement. I turn my head, feeling everything spin around me. "Kindred?"

There's a second, and then his hand grasps mine. "I'm here, Dini. I'm here."

"I feel sick."

"It'll pass. Just a bit longer."

I fade back into blackness again.

 

The third time, it's dark. I can see a little of the room from the lights outside in the corridor; the entire thing screams 'hospital' to me, from the blinds in the window to the smell of antiseptic. And on the chair by the side of my bed is a familiar figure.

"Warren?" I try. My throat feels dry.

"Dini," the familiar voice says, sounding relieved. "How are you feeling?"

"Aching." I stretch out a hand to him, but find it's caught on something. My eyes go down to find a drip and needle in my arm.

Warren takes my hand anyway. His skin is warm and the touch is comforting. "I have been worried. My Queen ordered me not to visit you, but-"

"She what?" My throat's definitely raw.

"I do not disobey my Queen lightly," the Summer Knight says, "but in this matter I felt I should."

"She said that you were sick."

His hand tightens on mine. "She also withdrew the Summer power in such a way as to leave you here. Her words were not a kindness to you."

I'm tired, and he's blurring. "You're not sick?"

"Sleep, Dini." His lips gently touch my forehead. "Sleep."

 

I drift in and out of consciousness, catching words and phrases, lights and dark. I think Kindred's there, and then a shadowy figure that could be Warren again, but I don't think I manage to get words out to either of them. I keep trying to fight and keep being pulled back into the darkness.

But eventually, I manage to force my eyes to stay open. There's more light, and there's still a figure in the chair.

"Warren..." I try, aware that my words are still coming out as a mumble.

The figure raises its head and resolves into Kindred's white-streaked hair and bright blue eyes. "Afraid not, dollface. Was he here?"

I try to nod, but it hurts. "In the night."

"You've been here two days." He gently touches my hand. "D'you want a drink?"

"Yeah." I wriggle, trying to push myself up. I'm feeling so weak, but at least the drip's gone from my arm. "How are you?"

"Drink first, dollface." He helps me sit up and gives me a glass - and, after a look at my shaky hands, a straw. I take a slow, blissful sip of water and see him grin. We sit in silence for a few minutes while I slowly drink the glass. Then Kindred takes it, refills it, and returns it to me.

"We went after Parsons," he says as I continue drinking. "I reported in and Mab sent Fetches, but we couldn't find the book. Parsons wasn't there, but they've got a lead on her that they're tracing. I..." And he hesitates. "I called in here a few times."

"How long was I out?"

"I said. Two days." His bright blue eyes are fixed on me. "The last thing I remember is running down a street trying to find you, and then a hella lot of pain. I woke up and you were passed out on me. What happened?"

"I tried to hit them. I hit you."

His eyebrows go up. "With what? Fire?"

"Yeah. They got me and were beating you up. I tried to get them off you."

He's changed his clothes, but looks down at his t-shirt as if remembering the burn holes. "Ouch. Well, I woke up, called an ambulance and all that jazz. You're not Summer any more," he adds abruptly.

"Titania came. I called her." I take a long sip to cover my unease. "She helped me heal you. I asked her to take the power away and get Dragon out of my head."

He's examining my face. "She hurt you."

I shrug one shoulder. "She wanted to punish me for spurning her gift."

Kindred snorts and takes the empty glass away from me. "Seems a little steep."

"She left me the acorn." I hesitate, and then blurt out, "She said Warren was sick. She couldn't cure him."

Kindred blinks. "She admitted...oh, fuck."

"Kindred, what?" I try to sit up, although my stomach muscles ache so much that I can't manage more than a few inches. "What's wrong with him? Titania ordered him not to see me...what's wrong with him?"

My voice has been rising, and Kindred casts a worried look back at the corridor. "Keep it down, dollface. You're still healing." I reluctantly subside onto the bed again, and he leans his elbows onto it. "The short version is that there's an evil around the place. A...demon, for want of a better word. It can get into people. I think it's got into Warren."

"If a Queen can't remove it..."

"They can," Kindred says dryly, "if it hasn't gone too far. If they catch it in time, and the subject consents to its removal. Of course, the problem is that Nemesis is sneaky. You don't know you're mad. Who'd consent to the removal of something they don't know they have?"

"How do you know this?" My mouth's dry again.

"Some of the Fae have been hit. We know the source, Mab's been fighting it. But some of the Black Council have been giving people objects that are Nemesis'd." His mouth twists. "Can't catch 'em all."

"Have you..."

"Nah, I'm still human. Mab can tell, and I suspect Titania can too. But if Warren's too far gone then there's no cure."

"He didn't think-" and then I stop. He didn't deny that he was sick. "Kindred...how do you get it?"

"A touch is enough."

"And it can infect humans...was that why she told Warren not to see me?"

"Possibly." He shrugs. "I can't fathom my Queen most of the time, let alone yours."

"She's not mine." The world's a duller place. I can't feel the seasons turn, the sunshine on my hair, the life flowing through the roots. I can't feel the flash of fire in my belly, the roar of power through my fingers, the gentle touch of frost from Kindred's hand.

I'm human again.

He looks at me and nods.

And then he leans back, Winter's Emissary again. "I gotta go, dollface. I need to report to Mab and then get back to the Court again. She'll want to send someone with a bit more power after Parsons and the Black Council."

"All right." My throat's tight again. This isn't my fight any more, but I can't shake the feeling that I'm no use.

"By the way." The bright blue eyes are boring into me. "I still owe you for your help."

I don't want anything. I'm lying in a hospital bed, all too mortal; I feel tired and alone and very, very fragile. But having been Fae, if only in part, I guess I do understand that a little better. A bargain for a bargain..."A kiss," I whisper. "That's all. That's payment."

He gives me a crooked smile and stands. "I'll defer it, I think. Wait until you're better."

I manage a half-smile. "All right."

As he reaches the doorway, he stops and turns. Blue-eyed, scarred and white-haired, he looks strangely incongruous in the hospital setting. I can still see Winter in his lanky frame and ever-present tenseness, but he's also smiling. "Thanks, dollface. I'll see you around."


End file.
